


Crime and Punishment

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-20
Updated: 2002-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all punishments fit the crime, sometimes they are worse…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

“Again, we tried….” Janeway started to say, but was once more cut off by the Alien race that was holding Voyager captive. 

“Captain, you have all but admitted that you chose to ignore our warnings of no trespassing within our space, as is evident by your presence now,” the pale white alien, humanoid, tall, solid black eyes, and dressed in a golden toga interjected. 

“It would take us five years to go ‘around’ your section of space before we could continue on our way home. We tried to contact you…” 

“Being ignored doesn’t make it correct for you to take matters into your own hands. No, Captain you have violated our laws and your mere presence has been disruptive to our young, who are quite sensitive to the untamed minds of outsiders, thus our strict boarders and our laws for violating them. You Captain have made claim to being in charge of your people, so it is you who will have to face the brunt of the punishment,” the alien stated with little sympathy. 

“What do you mean brunt…what punishment?” She asked, not liking the sound of this. 

“Everyone on board is guilty too a degree, but since your culture places their control in your hands, you will suffer the most, as it should be.” The alien looks to others that look almost identical, and they nod. “It has been decided…one year.” 

Janeway opened her eyes wide, “One year of what?” 

“One year of waiting,” the alien stated flatly. 

“You’re going to hold our ship here for one year?” she inquired in confusion and puzzlement. 

“No, Captain, one year of waiting for ‘his’” the alien points beside her, “return,” he said, and in a flash Commander Chakotay who sat quietly in his seat vanished. 

“What did you just do!” she barked, fear and anger coursing through her veins. 

“We know that by punishing you directly would not be enough, so the one you care most for on board your ship will suffer in your place, thus your punishment will be the one year of waiting for his return, unknowing his fate until that day,” the alien stated. 

“You fucking bastard!” Tom snarled from his seat. “The Commander didn’t do anything wrong, how dare you…”

“Lieutenant!” Janeway shouted, and then turned a firm eye on the alien. “If you want to punish someone you punish me…”

“But we are punishing you, Captain, through him. We suggest you leave now before you make matters worse…for him,” the alien stated and closed the channel. 

Janeway whirled to Harry and Tuvok, “anything?” she asked, knowing they would have been attempting to locate the Commander from the moment he vanished. 

“Nothing,” Harry stated with frustration. 

“Negative, Captain. There is no sign of Commander Chakotay within sensor range…he is gone.” 

“Son-of-a-bitch,” she swore softly taking her seat, deep in thought as to what to do next. 

“Captain, we can use the shuttles and create a search pattern…” Tom suggested. He then saw she didn’t react to his words, “Captain…” 

“At ease, Lieutenant,” she stated firmly. She was about to say something when the screen clicked on again, something the aliens liked to do. 

“We told you to leave…you have increased his punishment, you have ten of your minutes to leave or we will increase it again,” the alien stated and then closed the channel. 

//Damn,// Janeway swore to herself, “Mr. Paris get us out of here now,” she growled. 

“Captain…” 

“I said now, Mr. Paris.” she snapped. 

Tom turned around and set course, feeling what everyone else was, that it wasn’t right to be leaving the Commander behind like this. “Course laid in, Captain,” he stated, his tone curt. 

“I suppose you think we should make things worse for Chakotay,” she snapped, forgetting herself for a moment as she stood up and glared at Tom. 

Tom turned, “No, but I don’t think we should give up either.” 

“Who said anything about giving up,” she growled

“Captain, if I may…” 

She whirled on Tuvok, but kept herself in check, and could see, he was going to remind her of her position on this ship. She gave a simple nod, “Ten minutes, senior staff meeting my office,” she said tightly and then exited the bridge. 

Once inside her ready room she sat behind her desk, and placed her face in her hands, as a few tears fell, for she was worried about the man she loved being taken from her and just what sort of hell he would face because of her…her foolishness…

[“It’ll take five years to get around this sector,” she said to Chakotay as he sat across from her, tea cup in hand.

“Maybe, but the warning were serious and from what the Kordorians have said, these people take their no trespassing seriously. Perhaps we should alter course and continue to make contact with them. Sooner or later they’ll answer us simply to get us to shut up,” he smiled. ]

Oh how she loved that smile and the brilliant mind that was housed in such a gorgeous and strong body, the man was a walking dream come true; yet she was Captain…not him, she could not…but oh how she wanted to, how she loved him and she knew he understood this. In her most wildest dreams she would turn over command to him, simply so she could be with him, for she was sure that he would not have the same issues as she did when it came to Command and personal life; that was still an issue for women, even today, and some men didn’t understand, but Chakotay was not ‘some’ men, he was a rare and special man…he understood; now he was gone. 

//A year,” she said to herself. //But a lot can happen in a year, I mean look what has happened to you in a year of meeting Chakotay…// she grinned at all the marvelous changes in herself and the crew since that day the Caretaker intervened in their lives. She closed her eyes tight, she didn’t want to think, not about this, she needed to find away to get him back, but how? They didn’t know where he was, or the home world of the Aliens in question, for they possessed the technology or whatever it was they used to contact them, trap their ship, whisk Chakotay way, and never get close…and to search? The only thing that kept her from charging in was what they would do to Chakotay, already having said they increased his punishment…of a crime he was innocent of, because they tarried to long, heaven only knew what they would do if she did charge in looking for him. 

//One year? Perhaps…perhaps it won’t be…too bad,// she thought, more so prayed. 

************

It was hot muggy and sticky, and that was what he could tell before he opened his eyes. The last thing he recalled was that he was on Voyager and the Treliborne, had been angry that Voyager had ignored their warnings and was crossing their vast territory without permission and they said that they were going to punish Kathryn…yet, it was him that was swept away. //Something about waiting one year for ‘him’ to return…one year?// Chakotay recalled as he sat up and opened his eyes. “Shit,” he murmured as he looked around. The place was a jungle, thick vegetation, hot, humid, soft ground, and it smelled….smelled of blood and fear, something he had not sensed in his nostrils since his days in the Maquis or the early days in the Delta quadrant. //That can only mean I’m not alone in this lovely vacation spot,// he thought as he quietly eased himself up, wishing two things, one he wasn’t here, and two, if he was going to be here, he wished he was armed. 

He took a step, and heard the soft squash of mud beneath his boots, making moving silent almost impossible, but then as he looked around, he was starting to get the impression it didn’t matter, that he was being watched and far from being alone. //Damn it, Kathryn,// his mind growled, //No, stop it. She made a decision, she’s the Captain…get over it,// he told himself, //you have to concentrate…// he started to say to himself as what ever lurked in the bushes and trees jumped out at him all at once. 

Within seconds he was fighting blind, for whatever humanoid creatures that jumped out at him were ganging up on him, and it had been a while since he fought this way, and he was on the ground, mud in his eyes, before he knew what was happening, but he wouldn’t stop fighting. He punched, kicked, bit, scratched, and slithered in the mud around those that were attacking him for as long as he could, but even he knew he couldn’t keep it up forever. 

“SSSTop!” a deep hissing baritone voice ordered. 

Chakotay couldn’t see, for the mud and blood in his eyes, but he felt the group stop immediately and backed off, but not too far. In pain, Chakotay slowly wiped his eyes and saw his new companions, on this world. They were a large variety of aliens, majority humanoid, some he recognized, others he never saw before, all looking wild, and at this large being with some fear. His eyes gazed over to the tall burly Lizard like creature that had a human face, bright green eyes and a snakes tongue and long greenish brown hair, and scales like a Cardassian. 

“SSSTand him up,” he ordered, placing strong thick hands on his wide hips, showing muscles under the bit of leather that clad his deep green and speckled scaled body, all two hundred and fifty pounds of him. 

Six of the aliens around Chakotay started to grab him, but he pushed them off, “I can stand myself,” he growled as he did so, trying not to favor the hurt side where he was sure he had a small fracture in his ribs. 

The one in charge gave what sounded like a hissing laugh, “If you can ssstand by yourself, than you can ssstrip by yourself too,” he snickered. 

Chakotay glared at him, “What for?” 

The large lizard man stepped forward, “Because you are new here, and because I’m in a generous mood, I’ll tell you what for. This is a prison, and in this prison, I…Ekdar am in charge and I have first claim on all new comers. ‘I’ decide your fate, fledgling, for don’t let these lush trees fool you, there is more rock and sssand in this forsaken land than the bounty you sssee around you; and that bounty belongs to me and those ‘I’ chose to ssshare it with; now ssstrip, I wish to sssee what the Treliborne have brought me this time.

Chakotay stood there a moment, contemplating his situation; he was on an unknown planet, for a year, with a bunch of low life, alone. His eyes burned with anger, but he wasn’t stupid, to fight would be to die or worse, so slowly he started taking off his uniform, but kept it in hand, especially his boots, which so many had been eyeing, and palmed his com badge. 

Ekdar walked forward and surveyed him like a piece of meat, even brushing a hand on his shoulders, which Chakotay shifted away, his eyes locked and set for any attack. “You are a warrior,” Ekdar said as if he was very pleased, “And a pleasing one at that,” he said, his tongue flicking out toward Chakotay. 

Chakotay could feel the words, ‘gee thank you’ on his lips, //Too much time hanging around Paris,// he thought quickly as he kept his mouth shut, still trying to size up the situation he was in. 

“I will grant you three of your items to keep,” Ekdar said as if this was some high honor. 

//Fine he wants to play games, so be it,// Chakotay thought as he placed on his pants, no underwear and his boots, slipping his com badge inside them. 

“An obvious choice,” Ekdar replied, “But you would be sssurprised at how many would not have realized that I counted a boot as one; you are intelligent too…good. I will grant you the privilege of being mine for one week, if you please me, I may keep you, if not, than you will belong to who ever can claim you, which I sssuspect will not be many,” he chuckled. 

Chakotay arched a brow, “Yours?” 

“Yes, pretty one, mine to play with.” 

//Pretty…me? Tom Paris perhaps, but me?// He then took a look around and thought, well compared to these guy… But the touch of a strong hand on his back made him react as he stepped away and turned to Ekdar. “Look, it’s not that I’m not…flattered, but I don’t think so. I’m willing to go along with most of the flow around here, but there’s a limit and that’s it,” he said, making ready for whatever may come his way next. 

Ekdar looked about and saw the others looking at him, and he glared back at Chakotay, “Hear me Pretty One, I have granted you far more privileges than most, do you ssseek your death ssso quickly or do you think you can take me,” he laughed, making a mockery out of the new comers defiance. Then he got serious, “I grow inpatient, accept what is and we can go, don’t and I will have no choice…”

“Kill me, rape me…if you can find satisfaction in that, than you are definitely not someone I would consider, much less want to follow,” Chakotay snapped back, hoping beyond hope this guy had a fragment of self worth. 

Ekdar, rose to his full height of six foot three, his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed, then looked at those around him, “Go!” he growled, and all fled, leaving him alone with Chakotay, well almost alone, some stayed as if they knew better than to leave. “Hear me, Pretty One, I will give you one day and I will come to you, if you chose to forge the outside on your own…ssso be it, but you will have to beg me on hands and knees to accept your return…and they all return, before I will even consider it, and then, then Pretty One, the good life you could have had will be dust. Go…” he said pointing behind him, “Go sssee what awaits you that way and by this time tomorrow you will chose your fate,” Ekdar stated, and then stomps off, leaving Chakotay with his stuff still in his arms and disappears into the jungle. 

Chakotay puts on his shirt, placing his other clothing in his jacket and bundles it under his arm and moves in the direction Ekdar pointed, kind of glad that the alien leader was giving him a chance to think…he really needed it. 

***********

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” Janeway asked her temper flaring as she stood toe to toe with Tom Pairs. 

“Someone had to go look for him,” Tom replied, his eyes above her head, looking past her. 

“I gave no such order, how dare you…” she was furious. “If they make things worse for Chakotay…”

“Actually I tried to talk them into letting me join him, but as you know they brought me back here,” he replied, feeling angrier at them than her at the moment. “They said it was admirable and would bring favor to the Commanders time…whatever that means, but any further actions on anyone’s part and he would suffer,” Tom said, his voice flat, for he had to keep his emotions under control or he would lose it all together. 

Janeway took in the words and moved away from her Chief Helmsman, and stared out the port view, “Don’t you think I want him back? I’d trade places with him in a heartbeat…but that’s the point…the whole…fucking point,” she growled. Then she turned to Tom, “The point is me knowing that he is suffering for ‘my’ mistake; it is ‘my’ punishment, as someone in charge, I have to live with my decisions, and they are making me live with this one. Nothing you or anyone can do will change that, only make it worse for him; so I’m asking you Tom…stop, for his sake…stop.”

“Captain…?”

She turned to face the young man and saw the truth there in his eyes; she finally understood his motives, for he was in love with Chakotay too. “I know, Tom. Believe me, I do, but what choice does either of us have? One year, they said it would be one year, all we can do is wait, keep the home fires burning and pray for the best and hope…” she looked away, her own guilt and pain filling her. Then she looked up, “hope he returns to us well. 

She straitened up he posture, “Lieutenant Paris, for taking a shuttle without permission, one week…confined to quarters; it should be brig time, but…” she let the words hang open. “Dismissed,” she said and watched him go. It hadn’t even been a day and already hell was breaking out all over Voyager, and it wasn’t even Maquis vs. Starfleet, for it had been five years…they were a crew, no, they wanted Chakotay back…they all loved him on some level, and he was gone…because of her. 

************

It didn’t take much traveling to reach the borders of the jungle to discover vast amounts of desert…dry hot sandy desert. He climbed the tallest tree he could manage, and was glad it contained some fruit, and hoped it was good to eat, for he ate it, and looked around. The area of vast vegetation wasn’t vast at all, compared to the miles and miles of rocky barren stone and barren dessert.

The tree was a tad more comfortable than the muddy ground and it dried his clothes being up here, and it allowed him time to think. He closed his eyes hoping to meditate, but he couldn’t relax enough, nor did he have his medicine bundle to help guide his spirit either. //Five years ago I wouldn’t have hesitated, I would have told Ekdar to go to hell and tried to kick his ass, today…// he shook his head, feeling old, and uncertain. //It has to be more than his streanght as to why so may fear him,// Chakotay reasoned, for it was fear he saw in their eyes of those that jumped him, though the ones that stayed, they had some respect…some. 

He looked up to the sky that was now turning dark and could feel the cold winds that would make being out in the desert like being on the ice caps, and he knew, pride or no, he would not be able to survive an entire year out there…alone.   
“That’s the real reason he gave you time, he knew you’d see it his way,” Chakotay said to himself. “Pretty one,” he snorted. “I doubt he'd say that if he saw Tom,” he snickered, and then he sighed. //Tom,// he thought. He and the younger man had become friends after a lot of trials and tribulations, and as he sat here looking up at the stars, he realized he would miss him most of all. //Doesn’t that beat all, instead of Kathryn, who your crazy for, your missing Tom…// he shook his head, he couldn’t think about that now. No, he had to think whether or not he could do what he needed to survive here in this hell pit he was tossed into. 

He was tired, thirsty, and glad the fruit had liquid, for he squeezed it dry before eating another piece, than he closed his eyes, trying to think, but instead he fell asleep and dreamed of Oak trees and willow branches, wolf packs and lone cubs, always under bright blue skies with a golden sun to warm them.

He was startled awake by a hideous cry, and looked around and saw someone, one of the life forms of this planet chasing something…no someone at the very edges of the jungle. Instinct took over, and since it was early sunrise, Chakotay tossed on his jacket and climbed down and ran in aide of the one in trouble. He arrived to see the smaller creature falling as the large grayish beast, that resembled nothing Chakotay had ever seen slowed its charge stalking its prey. 

Chakotay looked around and saw only rocks and tree branches, it would have to do. He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the beast, then another and another until it looked at him, forgoing the fallen prey and charged Chakotay, //Well, now what?// he asked himself getting what he wanted, the thing to leave the other alone. He picked up a thick branch that had fallen and braced himself as he took up a batting stance, something a former lover showed him, and swung hard, smacking the thing straight in the face, knocking it a good ten feet, “and it’s a home run,” he shouted, recalling that was what it was called when it was a good hit, or so he thought. 

He then stood up and waited to see if the beast moved, it didn’t and he moved slowly to check the other being and found it looked more like a boy, his skin a dark blue, his eyes black, his hair black, though humanoid, but still he looked like a child. “Are you all right?” he asked, hoping his translator, which he now wore as a necklace just in case, so it wouldn’t get lost, would work here. 

“You…you saved me…” the boy panted, with surprise and gratitude. 

“Well, it looked like someone had too,” he replied offering the young man a hand. “My names Chakotay, what’s yours?” 

“Reylon,” the young boy replied as he stood up, his body sore. “But won’t Ekdar be angry with you?” he asked softly. 

Chakotay raised a brow, “Why would he care?” he asked. 

“Are you not one of his people?” the boy inquired. 

“I’m new, so why don’t you tell me why should he be upset?” 

“Ah, so your people made the mistake mine did and broke a Treliborne law. Though it was my uncle that did so, he wouldn’t accept the original punishment and so we all were sent here. There were only six of us, my Uncle and four of his crew. None of them would serve Ekdar, and since he considered me a waste of resources, I was cast out along with the others…but…” 

“But…?” Chakotay took a hard look and could see the boy was weak and tired, and reached into his jacket and offered him the fruit he had there and watched the boy take it without thought. “But?” he asked once more. 

“Sorry,” the boy said, his face a mess from devouring the fruit, “But…they are gone, I was kind of hoping to sneak in and get some food, for there is none out there, unless you can hunt…them” he said looking over his shoulder, “and they are far too clever in packs as the others discovered who tried to do so. Plus next to no water…I…” he looked down, “I don’t want to die,” he said softly, his body too dehydrated to cry. 

//I’m pushing this here,// he thought, but he had no more choice than to breath. “Come, there is fruit and you can rest safely,” Chakotay replied. 

“But Ekdar…?”

“Leave him to me, you just…do as your told and just that…do as your told,” he said and guided the boy over to the tree that bore the fruit and they both ate in silence. 

The hours passed as both Chakotay and Reylon rested in the safety of the jungle, as Chakotay hoped Ekdar was taken with him a bit more than he lead on, as he watched the boy sleep. If Ekdar was not, then he would go with the boy, and help him survive…somehow; though more for the boy’s sake then his own he hoped otherwise, for the boy was already weak. 

He heard them approaching this time, his instincts kicking in as he stood, and placed the boy behind him. “No matter what remain silent, and by me, understand?” he asked, and saw the boy nod yes as fear filled his eyes as several dozen underlings broke through the jungle and surrounded him and Reylon. 

“What is that doing here?” an ape like creature sneered, pointing to the boy. 

“Sport, Lesorren” a Kazon replied, his pointed teeth showing, as he took a step toward Chakotay and the boy. 

Chakotay had the same branch that killed the creature in his other hand and brought it forward, “Back off,” he growled. 

“You wish to play too…Pretty one,” the Kazon snickered as he licked his lips. He took two steps toward Chakotay and suddenly he stood erect, his eyes wide, something had struck him from behind. He half turned only to fall to the ground dead with a dagger in his back. 

Chakotay watched silently as the Kazon fell to the ground, and then looked up to see Ekdar stepping from the trees, his eyes narrowed and dangerous. “What is going on here?” he asked, as he stepped over the body of the dead Kazon and looked at Chakotay and the boy. “You were banished,” he growled at the boy. 

Chakotay felt the boy grab his leg, fear filling him. He knew he had to play this just right or it would backfire in his face. This was a dangerous man that held his position with fear, but also demanded respect, and it was this respect Chakotay hoped he could use in this situation. “Ekdar, may we…may we speak…privately?” he asked, knowing that if this conversation was held in front of others, it would not go in his favor, for Ekdar could not afford to show any weakness, not with so many looking to take his place, to be the Alpha male. 

Bright green eyes swayed from the boy and looked at Chakotay, taken off guard by the manors, a slight smile crossed his face. “Leave us,” he snarled, and anyone that took too long he tossed a rough dagger at their feet; again only a specific handful remained behind. He walked up to Chakotay and looked with disdain at the boy, “Talk.” 

It didn’t take much for Chakotay to understand the primitive culture here; he was an anthropologist, a scientist, and a student of nature. There was only one way to play this, for in his dreams he saw the tall strong Oak crack under the storm as the willow survived, and the wolf pack survived as the lone cub died, the message was clear. “I would like to keep the boy,” he asked, his tone respectful, but no sign of weakness or begging, as he met Ekdar’s eyes. 

“He was banished along with the others of his kind,” Ekdar replied, taking a firm stance, hands on hips, shoulders square, but his eyes, his eyes said he was interested in hearing Chakotay out. 

“I have come to understand this, and to understand that they have all paid for their ignorance, so I ask again, I would like to keep the boy?” 

“What is in it for me to allow our precious resources be used by sssuch a…waste?” Ekdar asked, still looking at Chakotay with interest. 

This was the part he knew he wouldn’t like but had decided was the best course of action, “What is it you want?” he asked, though he was sure he knew. 

Ekdar smiled for the first time, showing that his teeth were normal, except he had fangs like a classic vampire in tales, “I think you know what I want, Pretty One, Which by the way, only ‘I’ may call you that,” he snapped, as if he knew his words would reach the others some how. They may call you…” he gestured for Chakotay to speak.

“Chakotay, my name is Chakotay.” 

“They may call you that,” he said, then looked at the boy. “I’ll want more than a week,” he said, as he folded his arms then looked back at Chakotay. 

Here was something he might be able to handle he thought, “How long have you kept a…new comer?” he asked, not sure how to put it. 

Ekdar’s eyes shifted to Chakotay and narrowed, but not with suspicion, but interest. “Week and a half, by then the fight is all out of them,” he stated. 

“You like to fight with your toys?” he asked, then saw his words were poor, for it appeared that Ekdar may call them that, but that was not what he was looking for. 

“Not particularly, but it ssseems to come with the territory, and after awhile it no longer amuses me,” he growls. 

“Have you ever had a ‘willing’ partner?” Chakotay dared, hedging his bet slightly. By the slight shift in Ekdar’s eyes, he knew he had his interest, for if he knew one thing about the Delta, not many species indulged willingly in same sex…sex, in fact, many scorned it. Chakotay felt that being bisexual might just come in handy at the moment, not that anyone on the ship knew, but what mattered was that he was stuck here for a year and he had to survive if he was to get back to Voyager and care for the boy…and Ekdar seemed like the safer bet. 

“How long?” 

“For the boy, who is to be kept safe and well, and so long as you treat me…well,” he said, not sure how else to put it, for he didn’t know what to expect, “For as long as you want,” he said //or until I’m out of here// he thought. 

Ekdar looked over Chakotay and then at the boy, “You hear me, boy. Your life is his…do you understand?” 

Reylon gave a nod, and a look of symphathy to Chakotay, for it seemed he understood what Chakotay was offering so he could live. 

Chakotay felt a strong hand on his chin, and though the hand was rough from battle, the scales were soft like skin, and Ekdar was not applying any pressure, just raising his chin, seeing if there would be any resistance, there was none, for Chakotay had agreed and would keep his side of the bargain; understanding what role he had accepted in this nightmarish place. 

Chakotay suddenly closed his eyes as he felt the flickering tongue of Ekdar on his temple, tracing his tattoo. 

“Does that offend you?” Ekdar asked his voice tight with anger. 

Chakotay snapped open his eyes and couldn’t help but smile, “No, it tickled, I…I didn’t mean to laugh,” he said as seriously as he could. 

“Tickled?” Ekdar asked as if this was a strange new word. 

“Um…yes,” Chakotay smiled, and then tried to get serious. 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” he asked, not sure what Ekdar wanted him to stop doing.

“Don’t hide that sssmile,” he said, as strong fingers caressed his cheek, “It has been a long time sssince anyone sssmiled under my touch,” he said softly. 

For the first time, Chakotay thought that perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad here. He wasn’t fooled into thinking this place a day in the park, but perhaps not too bad, as he saw a slight sign of gentleness in Ekdar’s eyes as a slight blush came over his own face. 

“Ssso, explain to me, tickled, this can not be bad if it made you sssmile, though it also made you laugh, and it was not meant to,” Ekdar inquired. 

“Ah, it’s kind of hard, tickling is a light touch, that…feels…like you have to laugh,” he said, not sure how to explain it, then his eyes looked serious though warm, “I did not mean to laugh, the touch was unexpected and yes, it tickled, but it did not offend me…not in the slightest.” 

Ekdar looked at the one before him, “You are different than anyone else that has come here before, Pretty One. I think I’m going to like you; come,” he ordered and turned heading back in the direction he came from, his guards staying on the outline as the party moved inward toward what would be Chakotay’s new home for the next year. 

****End of Part one******

It was a system of caves in the side of a small mountain that lay in the center of the tiny jungle and surrounded the only large water source, that bubbled up from underneath the ground and about two hundred aliens male and female tucked away within them was what Chakotay and Reylon saw as they moved behind Ekdar as they entered in the camp. 

Chakotay could see by just looking that there was some sort of rank system, the higher caves had less people and looked cleaner and the people healthier and those at the bottom, a lot, were not so well in appearance and hygiene. He also could see and feel the dirty looks everyone was sending him, for he was a new comer and he was receiving preferred treatment and Chakotay new this would not sit well with most, but he was in no position to play lone hero, especially not with the boy to look after. He kept Reylon close as they walked up the pathway that led to the highest cave, that he was sure belonged to Ekdar; he was right. 

The entrance way was covered with cloth, only a few had this much, and inside there was a few candles and lanterns that lit the place. It was large and divided into several rooms naturally, all but two covered with cloth like doorways. Chakotay was also surprised that it wasn’t too hot or too cold in here. 

“Sssince you are mine, this is where you will ssstay,” Ekdar said as he strode forward, not glancing over his shoulder; he knew he was being followed. He pushed aside a deep red curtain to reveal a bedroom, a make shift one, but it looked rather comfortable, with a makeshift mattress and lots of pillows and blankets; it was obviously his bedroom. “The boy may ssstay here,” he stated, and pulls open a cloth to a room the size of a closet. 

Chakotay wanted to protest, but thinks better, for this was a lot more than Reylon had out there and with time he could negotiate for more…hopefully. 

“You may sssee he gets what he needs to sssurvive, for he is your responsibility, understand, Pretty One?” Ekdar asks, his eyes looking over Chakotay and the boy, seeing their reaction to everything. 

“Of course,” Chakotay replied, trying to keep his voice calm. 

“Good. Now, there are privileges to being mine, but do not abuse them or they ssshall be taken away,” he stated firmly. 

Somehow Chakotay wasn’t surprised by this, “I guess it would do us both well to know the dos and don’ts of this place,” he replied as easily as he could, still nervous about what he got himself into; it wasn’t normal for him to bend like this, but he knew he had too and so he would do his best to try, //Be like Tom, // his mind would say, for there was no better willow branch to emulate than the young man he had come to admire, than Tom Paris.// 

“Its sssimple, what I sssay goes, end of ssstory. I have those that carry out my orders when I am not able to do ssso, we have a ssstructure…”

“A ranking system, yes, I could see that,” Chakotay said with understanding. 

“I would prefer you not to interrupt me when I talk,” he said, his voice tight with anger one more. 

Chakotay nodded, he didn’t mean to be rude. 

“You are familiar with rank?” Ekdar inquired. 

“Yes, where I was…taken from, we had a ranking system. Our leader is our Captain,” he replied. 

“I am familiar with this ranking sssystem, what position did you hold?” Ekdar asked with peeked interest. 

“I…I’m a Commander, and First Officer, or I use to be until I got hijacked from my ship,” he replied. 

“That makes no sssense, usually the Treliborne punish all or only the leader, why you?” 

“That I am not sure of. My Captain and they were taking and the next thing I knew, I was here,” he said, giving a small shrug. 

“Do you know how long you are confined to this place?” 

“One year,” he stated as he continued to look around as Ekdar showed him the place. 

Ekdar stopped and turned to face him, “Did they sssay a year by your ssstandards or theirs?” 

Chakotay arched a brow, “Ah…they didn’t,” he said, not even considering there was a difference. 

Ekdar shook his head, “A Treliborne year is eight hundred days,” he said, his bright eyes showing some concern for the new comer. 

“That’s…that’s almost three years…” he was stunned. //Three years here, because of…// he shook the anger, it would not serve him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, “but not necessarily am I here on their calendar…right?” 

“Unfortunately, there is only one way to know that, and that is with the passing of time. My sssentence was to only be two years, I have been here four, and what I walked into was much worse than what you did,” he added as he moved to a table and offered ‘Chakotay’ a chair. He looked at the boy and then the floor by Chakotay, the boy picked up on it quickly and sat next to Chakotay’s chair. 

Ekdar offered Chakotay a drink, seeing him pale at the news, most new comers suffered the same shock at discovering their time here was going to be more than they anticipated. “I will help you adjust, ssso long as you accept my authority,” he stated, then stood up. “I have things I must do. You will remain inside until I am sure you are well ssschooled in the…do’s and don’ts of this place, understood?”

Chakotay nodded, he had no need to go rushing off anywhere, there was no where to go, this was it. He watched as Ekdar left and turned to Reylon, “You okay?” he asked, gesturing for the boy to sit in a chair. 

“I’m fine and I think it best I get use to the floor,” he replied. “I can see he will only tolerate me so long as you please him. I am sorry, I did not mean for you to…to…” he looked down and away. 

“Don’t concern yourself that much, it is not as big a deal in my culture as it may be in yours,” he stated, not sure if the boy understands or not. “I guess we better check the place out a bit more and get you something to keep you comfortable in that closet. I’ll see about getting you…”

“No, I am fine, it is more than I had, and safer, no. Please, you are sacrificing more than enough for me; perhaps if I was older I would not have asked you…but I am afraid to die…”

“Hey, stop it. I’m not making as big a sacrifice as you may think,” he said, though he was sure that the boy wouldn’t believe him, for it was obvious that in his culture this was a big deal. “Come on,” he said, and got up, his own movements slow, for his body was still in shock, as he looked around and found some stuff that was put aside that he hoped Ekdar would not mind Reylon using. Then he got the boy settled and washed up, fed and saw the tired eyes, put him to bed. Then he took the opportunity to wash up, though he like Reylon only had his dirty clothes to wear again, placed them back on and came into what served as a living room to see Ekdar enter with several others. He stood in the background and watched as Ekdar gave orders, one of which was that someone seen stealing after being punished for it twice was to be given the choice of banishment or death. 

Chakotay closed his eyes, a part of him wanting to scream at the injustice, but he had seen cultures like this, and only the strong survived, and unless things changed in the environment, the barbaric principles would continue to reign. He turned his back and folded his arms to his chest, trying to disassociate himself from this place as much as he could, not even two days and he was beginning to hate it. 

“I take it you don’t agree with my decision,” Ekdar said from behind him, placing strong gentle hands on his shoulders, turning him to face him. 

“No, I don’t agree, but I can…mentally understand it,” he replied. 

“Can you?” 

“There is over two hundred people here, a limited amount of food, water and other resources. To survive a system had to be developed, usually the basic, as in the strong will survive, probably fighting tooth and nail in the beginning…”

“Ssso, you do understand, for that was what it was like when I arrived, I had to fight for everything, though I was more like you in the beginning,” Ekdar said, his green eyes almost wishful. 

“So, I would guess that when you stepped up you decided to attempt to take the system to the next level by giving it order, but to do so you had to use the quickest form of conformity…fear. But I can see you want to give these people some sense of more, and have developed a ranking system to keep order and give rise to those that follow and keep at bay those that don’t.” 

“You are sssmart,” Ekdar replies as he caresses Chakotay’s face, “Pretty and sssmart, a rare combination,” he smiles. 

Chakotay can’t help it, he blushes, “You know, you are the only person I know to ever call me pretty,” he smiles. 

“Good,” Ekdar replies happily. Then his eyes get a bit more serious, “Would that be the only first thing I will…give you?” he asked. 

Chakotay had to be truthful, “Ah, no, no it wouldn’t be. I have had a few male lovers in my life, though not many and none since getting stranded out here in the Delta quadrant five years ago.” 

“Your people are not from here?” he asked in surprise. 

“No, we are from over six-five light years away from here, we call it the Alpha quadrant, but only because, it’s ours,” he smiles softly. 

“Sssome time you will have to tell my how you and your people came to be here, but not now and not tonight. Tonight I wish to sssee how…compatible we are,” he smiled, even more so seeing Chakotay blush, caressing the slight discoloration with his thumb, “Beautiful,” he said softly. He looked around, “The boy sssleeps?” 

“Yes,” Chakotay said, feeling butterflies in his stomach, indicating he was unsure how he felt about this, but Ekdar was making it easy to at least be willing, that he was glad off. 

“Then come,” he said, moving toward his bedroom, holding out his hand. 

Chakotay took a deep breath and then took the strong hand that engulfed his own, and his was not considered small by any means, as he followed Ekdar into the bedroom, where he would find out just how compatible he and Ekdar really were. 

***********

“You are more beautiful cleaned up,” Ekdar said as he closed the curtain, having Chakotay alone and willing. “Ssstrip for me, ssslowly, if you please,” Ekdar said as he moved to the far edge of his bedroom and poured some drinks, his eyes locked on Chakotay. 

Still feeling uneasy, the removal of his clothes was far from seductive, but he didn’t hesitate either. He removed his jacket, boots, and pants and placed them in a corner and stood there, letting Ekdar look at him…again. 

Ekdar walked up to him and handed him a wooden cup, “We call it davlin juice, sssince it’s made from the davlin fruit, one of the few delicacies this pit has to offer,” he said softly. 

Chakotay takes the cup and sips it slowly and finds the taste pleasing, “Mmm, good, thank you.”

“You’re not afraid of me are you?” Ekdar asks as he drinks his own juice. 

“Well, no, not really. You seem like someone willing to be reasonable, and pardon me if I over step here, but looking for someone that could be an equal.” 

Ekdar moves behind Chakotay and caresses his shoulder, and is pleased that Chakotay doesn’t flinch at his touch this time. “As I sssaid sssmart and pretty…very pretty,” he said in a hushed tone. He then reaches around and takes the empty cup from Chakotay’s hand, “go lay down,” he stated and places the cups away as he watches Chakotay do as he was told, no fear and not really submission either…simply willing. 

Ekdar stands at the foot of his bed, looking at the gorgeous alien lying before him, his dark eyes open, his strong body nervous with actual anticipation of his touch, though he could see the man was also concerned, for they were strangers and knew not the other’s body at all. He slowly started removing the leather vest and pants he wore, revealing his strong muscular body, and could see that on some level his body was intriguing to the pretty alien, for dark eyes were now wide with interest. Once undressed he knelt down on the homemade mattress and crawled up to lay on his side next to his Pretty One, and laid his head on his hand, that rested on his elbow. “Keep your hands to yourself for now. Tell me what you like and don’t like as we go,” he said and reaches out and caresses the strong smooth bronze alien chest that has his blood boiling simply from looking at it. He feels the muscles ripple beneath his fingers and sees the darker brown area’s with a bit of skin raised and hard. 

“That’s a good start,” Chakotay said, for the touch was strong, firm, but not harsh. He liked being with men, but they had a tendency to be too rough, as if because he was a male he didn’t constitute caresses and tenderness. Those that treated him that way only did so once, unless it was too rough, than they got a taste of their own medicine before he left them hanging. But there were those men that knew how to treat him good, but they were rare to his universe; and he was hoping that he found a rarity in Ekdar, who continued to caress his skin gently, his touch enough not to tickle, but still giving a sense of caring as to his reaction to his touch. 

It wasn’t long before Ekdar had touched him everywhere, his body now aching under his gentle touch, placing Chakotay on the verge of begging for more, but Ekdar seemed to sense this and shifted his large body so he was straddling Chakotay’s, his bright green eyes almost black with desire as he looked down at the glistening bronze body beneath him. “You do enjoy this don’t you?” he asked, his deep voice husky with his own need. 

“Yes,” he hissed as a strong hand caressed his hard aching member and his own hands clenched the sheets, for he was not allowed to touch his partner…yet. 

“Do you want to touch me?” 

“Oh, yes,” Chakotay replied, his own dark eyes fully black and burning with lust after being properly stroked into the raging fire he was feeling now. 

Suddenly Chakotay found himself on top of the big man and he couldn’t help but smile, seeing his own need matched in Ekdar’s face. He decided to start where his partner did, the strong broad chest. He felt the soft pliable scales and found it tantalizing as it rippled under his fingers, so alien so familiar. He let his fingers slowly explore the humanoid body beneath him, lingering more where Ekdar said it felt good, placing these places to memory, and moving away from those that didn’t feel so good, also placing this to memory. After letting his fingers do all the exploring he leaned down and carefully placed a wet kiss on the soft alien skin, and then let his mouth explore, keeping to the same path that his fingers found excited his partner. 

“What…oh, what are you doing?” Ekdar asked, though he didn’t seem upset about it. 

“Tasting you,” Chakotay said as he continued to explore the strong muscular body beneath him, feeling all its power tremble at his touch, as his mouth continued his journey south, where they were very similar built, though Ekdar was thankfully not too overly similar, or Chakotay would have to say no to that exchange, but at the moment it didn’t seem undesirable at the least. 

“OH STARS!” Ekdar shouted as a hot wet mouth covered his hot need and feeling something new, and at that moment prayed to feel over and over again. With the new stimulation, it didn’t take long before his body betrayed him and exploded into the hot wet depths of Chakotay’s mouth. When he could breath again, he looked up to see the that his pretty one was overly pleased with himself, “You liked that didn’t you?” he asked, stunned at the playfulness in his own voice. 

“Actually I did,” Chakotay smiled, licking his lips, the alien taste was sweet, not salty as a human, but still tangy. “I hope you don’t mind?” 

Ekdar looked with amazement at his new bed partner, this one was definitely different than anyone he ever met, he was glad that he suddenly decided to give him time to chose instead of his normal action of simply taking the new comer; he wasn’t sure why he suddenly changed his mind, but he was now glad none the less. “Not at all,” he smiled. “Now, we only have to figure out what to do about you?” 

“Oh, I have no doubt you can think of something,” Chakotay purred, his body afire with lust as he slowly licked his way up the large strong muscular body, sensing renewed arousal in his partner. Yes, he was sure Ekdar would think of something, and he found he couldn’t wait either. 

As swiftly as he found himself on top he was on his back again, this time the strong body pressing down on him, rubbing against him and moans of pleasure escaping his lips. “I’m going to take you now,” Ekdar growled, for his lust was at full boil once more. 

“Please,” Chakotay moaned, for he had not felt this good in years, having a firm strong body pressing against him, setting his body afire. He then felt thick strong fingers caressing and rubbing between his legs, pressing into his passage, showing skill on how to prepare a lover. 

Ekdar saw his bronze beauty whimpering with need under his touch, his dark hair wet from sweat, his skin glistening as well, and arching into his touch, the sight fired his senses as well as his heart, for it had been years since anyone wanted his touch, much less enjoyed it, and his Pretty One was defiantly enjoying himself. “You are so tight,” he said, as his fingers stretched the passage he soon would be filling with his manhood, making claim to his Pretty One. Then he had a sudden wave of inspiration and moved down his chosen’s body and decided to see what this body tasted like. 

“Wha….!” Chakotay shouted in surprise, for the touch was good but it also tickled, until it made it’s way to where the thick fingers were, and then… “SPIRITS!” he shouted for that tongue reached a spot within him that the fingers were just shy of touching. 

“Did that hurt?” Ekdar asked with some concern for his new lover. 

“Hell no, do it again,” Chakotay ordered in between panting for air. “Please,” he added. He cried out in pleasure once more as Ekdar did repeat what he had done before, then satisfied that his partner was ready for him, shifted his body and pressed his hardness against Chakotay’s opening then pressed in slowly. “YES!” Chakotay cried out, enjoying the feeling of being filled. 

Once Ekdar was fully inside the bronze body as he held himself still as well as Chakotay, holding the firm hips still. “Wait,” he said, and simply breathed, feeling at how good this felt compared to all the others he had experienced, none of them compared to his Pretty one’s body or soul…this was the one…his chosen. Then he started moving, thrusting in and out of the lush muscular body beneath him, faster and harder with every cry of pleasure his partner gave him in response to his movements. 

“Yes, harder…harder! Yes, fuck! Oh yes, yes…take me,” Chakotay cried, his body soaring, burning with fire of delight. 

“Ssshow me, ssshow me how much you enjoy my touch, ssshow me now,” he growled as he thrusted harder into Chakotay’s body. 

Chakotay was already so close to the edge, having no outside pressure on his shaft, and hearing Ekdar’s deep voice telling him to show him, come, in his mind, his body shivered with delight and then exploded as was bided to do so, then all went blank. 

“Pretty One?” 

He heard a strong voice, he couldn’t place it at first, then he recalled where he was and what happened and how good it felt, and he smiled as he opened his eyes, seeing concerned bright green eyes looking at him, as a strong hand brushed through his short damp hair. 

“Are you all right?” 

Chakotay smile grew wider, “Couldn’t be better,” he replied, the exhaustion showing in his voice as well as his eyes. “I hope that was okay for you, I’m a bit out of practice,” he said, still trying to catch his breath a bit. 

Ekdar laughed, “If that is what you are like ‘out’ of practice, I do not think I could handle you ‘with’ practice,” he smiled warmly. Then his face got serious though his eyes remained warm, “Rest, I will clean us up and then we both will sssleep. Tomorrow we ssstart a whole new day, with you by my ssside,” he said, tracing a large finger on the mark on Chakotay’s temple. He was going to ask what it meant, but he noticed that his partner, his chosen was already fast asleep. “Good,” he said softly, then leaned in, placing his mouth near Chakotay’s neck, and gently bit him, only feeling a slight shift in Chakotay’s body, for the bite would be made numb immediately by the serum in his fangs and then he bit deeper, and made his claim of his chosen mate injecting the serum in his body; for he wouldn’t take any chances that Chakotay would leave him, after tonight, this creature was his mate…they were now joined. 

****End of Part two*******

Seven months had passed and it felt like Seven years, for Kathryn felt that much older as she sat down behind her desk and seeing the pile of reports, mostly she knew was from security, for it seemed that the fine thread that kept this crew together was not only unraveling, but fraying, since Chakotay wasn’t here to mend it as he always did, with his unique way of doing things. 

She sat back in her chair, holding her fifth cup of coffee and it was still morning, and turned to her view screen and hit a key that automatically brought up Chakotay’s file, one of the few things that she allowed herself to indulge in to remain close to him. She looked at all the commendations, the multiple notations of quick thinking, quick acting, brilliant strategy in handling a crisis…the man was literally days away of being handed his own Starship…but instead he resigned to join the Maquis, showing he was a strong man of principle as well. “Commander Chakotay, First Officer on board U.S.S. Gettysburg, under Captain Madelyn Gordon,” she read out loud. “Commander Chakotay took the First Officer position after several offers, stating that he wasn’t ready to leave his teaching position as tactical strategies professor, but did so as a personal favor to Captain Gordon. Captain Gordon stated she did it as a service to Starfleet quoting, the man was too good to be stuck behind a desk, that could wait until he was old and over the hill, end quote,” Janeway said, and gave a small laugh. Then the smile faded and she closed the file and turned back to the pile before her. “Janeway to Paris, report to my office at once,” she said firmly, then closed the channel, not waiting for a response. 

She looked up to see him enter her office, “Take a seat,” she stated. “Care for something to drink?” she asked, as she got up to get her sixth cup of coffee, still in the low numbers of her usual amount as of late. 

“No, thank you, Captain,” he replied politely. 

“Tom, do you know why I asked you here?” she asked over her shoulder.

“No, not really, Captain.” 

“Because, you are among the few that haven’t gone crazy over the last few months, outside that little shuttle stunt, that is, and I need your help,” she replied taking a seat. 

“My help?” 

“Yes, Tom, your help,” she said sipping her drink. “It seems your little stunt scored points for you with the crew, and we all know I’m in negative numbers with them, but I can’t let this crew fall apart, not only for their sake, for Chakotay’s, so you see, I need your help.” 

“Your right, Chakotay would be upset if we fell apart without him,” Tom said, his voice flat, his eyes darkening with heavy emotion. “I will see what I can do, Captain, though after all this time I’m not sure what I can do.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, thank you, Tom.”

Tom stood up, “Don’t thank me, Captain, as you said, it’s for Chakotay,” he replied. Then he waited for the nod to be dismissed before leaving. 

Kathryn watched Tom exit and knew that what he so coldly didn’t say was how all of the crew was feeling, that it was her fault that Chakotay was gone, and she thought that too, but there was nothing she could do, but make sure he had a place to come home too. She sighed, and rubbed her tired eyes, it was going to be a long five months…a very long five months indeed. 

************

Ekdar stood by the entrance of his cave, looking out over his domain, his strong arms folded over his chest, gnawing on his thumb, his mind deep in thought as his emotions were in semi-turmoil. He was told that the bonding serum could have vast effects on various species, and had he been thinking clear that night when he met his chosen, he might not have taken him; but he did and now he was torn over the results. 

The positive side of it was that his mate was totally loyal to him, extremely affectionate and an accomplished lover beyond any he could imagine much less ever had, and was the bright light of his gloomy existence. It also seemed to have a physical reaction, his chosen’s body lost signs of some age, his hair grew faster, now long down to his shoulder blades, a beautiful jet black, and his streanght increased, though still not as strong as himself, but more than any other in camp, which his chosen proved on his on over the months; some paying for their ignorance with their life at his own hand; for he would not place that curse upon his Pretty One’s gentle soul; to murder would be his chosen’s undoing. 

His chosen was also a brilliant man, able to create more order out of the chaos around him, and if not for the fact that Ekdar knew him to be a hundred percent loyal to him, his chosen would be the only one he would fear taking his place, but of this he did not fear…no, it was not this he feared. What he feared was the other side to what he had done and that was the fits of madness that would sweep over his chosen, which would come and go as unpredictable as the wind, brining disorder to the order he himself had created. There were only a few things that seemed to calm him when one of these fits struck, one, being the boy…Reylon, now his son, for Chakotay had said so, and enforced it on those below, and Ekdar didn’t see any reason not to indulge this. The second was himself, whispering words of love…for he was in love with his chosen, this would calm him too. There was a third which his chosen was sometimes able to use, but it made no sense to him, a word…Paris. He somehow knew this was a rival for his chosen, but he had no fear of ghosts; no he only feared the fits, for it was tolling on his chosen for when they struck it made his heart ache to see his chosen suffer. Especially after they were over with and his chosen would realize what he had done, the violence he had committed. 

His attention returned to the hollers below, the hunting party had returned, lead by his chosen and once again they were victorious against the pack of dessert dogs that normally had been too much for them, now dinner on many a cold night. He then saw his chosen striding in, his bronze chest bare, glistening under the gold sun’s rays, the reddish black mark zigzagging like a lighting bolt, down, the right side of his body, starting from where he was bitten that night, his mark of claim. His soft black hair flowing wild in the wind, a bandana around his forehead, and his black shorts, the only cloth on his beautiful muscular almost hairless body. The gold of his necklace sparkling as it swings back and forth as he moves across the encampment. He looks like a warrior of legend as he is swift, strong, brave, and capable of unimaginable skill, as witnessed by many during the many hunts; his chosen was a gift from the heavens, not only to him but the others…unless a fit came upon him…then he was a nightmare. 

“Sacrifice, sacrifice,” Chakotay’s voice suddenly screamed out as he whirled on the group behind him. 

The men and women with him flinched but they acted fast, knowing what he was taking about, and none wanted to face his anger. They brought forth the best of the kill and placed it down on a flat rock that had been decorated, and in sight of the high cave. Then they all knelt, heads bowed, showing Ekdar respect and their humility or so they thought. 

“For you my one,” Chakotay shouted as he too knelt, but his eyes skyward, looking at Ekdar, and past him at the same time. “Do you find it worthy?” he asked aloud. 

Many held their breath, for if it was not, there would be hell to pay, and strangely it didn’t seem to matter what Ekdar said or didn’t say; only Chakotay heard the truth, as he put it when someone dared questioned him; know one questioned him again. 

A warm breeze blew across Chakotay’s face and he closed his eyes, a smile on his face, and all could tell he received a positive answer. Then Chakotay stood up, “Prepare the feast!” he shouted, and watched as everyone jumped to their feet, shouts of joy echoing all around. Then he looked up at Ekdar and dashed up the side of the small mountain as fast as his swift body allowed him and hugged him tightly. “Did you see?” he asked his voice almost childlike in excitement. “He liked it, he really liked it?” he smiled with joy. 

“I did indeed,” Ekdar replied happily as he held his chosen, though his eyes were a touch sad, another down part of the madness, for the sacrifices were not for him, as the people thought but for the one…the one that Chakotay loved and in his mind placed among the heavens to be worshipped. A part of him was jealous, but then again he recalled, Chakotay did love him and filled his arms at night, and called his name in ecstasy, not the other's, but…he was always there in the back of his chosen’s mind…because of him and his impatience; he had no right to judge his chosen for his doing to the beautiful spirit that was given him. 

“Your son was asking for you,” Ekdar said softly, running his hand through the long soft hair he so enjoyed. 

“Reylon? Is something wrong?” 

“No, I think he would simply rather be with you on the hunt than here with me overseeing the others and the construction.”

“That is too bad, for a son should honor his Father,” Chakotay said, his eyes dark with a touch of anger. “Though if you wish to take him hunting, you lead the next party, I do not mind overseeing the construction,” he said, the anger gone. 

“No, you enjoy the hunt more than I do, and we never catch half as many as when you lead the party. But you should not be so angry that your son wishes to be with you, for he is more ‘yours’ than mine,” Ekdar added. //Besides, you destroy over half the construction during one of your fits,// he thought silently. 

“Well, I guess, but I gave him to you, a sign of my love for you,” Chakotay said, as he hugged his mate, feeling safe and secure in the large strong arms that wrapped around his body, the only one who could best him, and he was so proud to be his. 

“I know, but as you once told me, he is a child, and still will do things like a child until he crosses over to a man. So, go…see him, I will oversee the feast. As you said, the ‘One’ is pleased.”

“I shall,” Chakotay replied warmly and than turns and walks into the cave, but stops at the edge and turns to one of the guards, and backhands him, “How dare you!” he snarls. “That moment was ours and ours alone, next time if there is a next time for you,” Chakotay shouted, grabbing the guard as if ready to toss him off the side, but barely stopped himself, “next time, you remember that!” he shouts and then lets go and he turns and enters the cave. 

Ekdar closed his eyes, the fits came and went, there really was nothing he could do but accept them and helped his chosen when ever he could…it was his responsibility after all, his doing. There were some that dared whisper he kill his chosen, but they found death first, for Ekdar loved his mate, madness and all, he only hoped that the pain of soul, his mate suffered afterwards would not take its toll. He opened his eyes and followed Chakotay inside the cave and found him standing there, his arms around his chest, slightly shaking. He gently walked up and wrapped his arms around him, “Shh, all is all right, he had no business staring at us,” he soothed; giving support to Chakotay’s actions, for this too eased him. He held him until the shivering ended and then rubbed his face against the soft hair, and let his tongue flicker and trace the tattoo, which always made his chosen laugh. 

“That tickles,” Chakotay laughed. 

“It’s supposed too, Pretty One, now…tend your son,” he stated warmly and let him go and watched him leave as he turned to oversee the feast. 

Chakotay walked into the room made comfortable for his son, and smiled seeing the young man working on his slate board, going over the text he was given to study. “You know it is not always safe for you on the hunts, besides, you need time to bond with your father,” he said, his eyes warm, though his arms folded around his chest. 

The small boy looked up, his black eyes glowed at seeing Chakotay, and placed the board down, “Papa,” he shouted, having quickly adopted Chakotay to this role, and dashed to hug him tightly. “I know, but I enjoy being with you, Ek…”

“Ah…”

“I mean, Father, and I do not always…get along. He treats me fair, but…I want to be with you,” he said, hugging Chakotay again. 

“Your Father can teach you much, you should listen to him, but we will always have our time. Now, show me what you have done, for the feast will be grand, the ‘One’ has blessed us this day, and if you have done well, you may attend it,” Chakotay smiled lovingly. 

Reylon let go and retrieved the board and brought it to Chakotay who looked over it, his eyes scrutinizing it, “Good, very good. You may dress for the feast. Now, I must change too,” he said, “for tonight is the night,” he said, with a hushed excitement. 

“Papa, what do you mean by that?” 

Chakotay placed a finger to his lips, “Can’t tell you,” he smiled, his eyes dancing, “now go,” he said and then turned to leave to prepare…for tonight was ‘the’ night. 

***********

“You fucking bastard!” 

“I’ll show you!” 

*smash, crash*

“Knock it off!” Tom shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood over two crewmen that were fighting in Sardines, the third one in the five hours he had been here trying to get a drink, this time he didn’t wait for security to break it up; he had had enough. “What is your people’s problem? You think Chakotay is going to be happy when he gets back here and sees what a shit we’ve let his home become? Well, I say how dare you, how dare any of you claim to care about him and then act like this…he would be ashamed of you, and I’m a shamed of you for him,” he shouted, then placed his glass down and started to exit the bar, “Computer, end program Paris seventeen, and lock out until further notice, Paris alpha seven.” As the black and gold lines of the holodeck came into existence, he exited the holodec and headed to his quarters. 

Once inside he flopped on his sofa, and covered his face, he was so sick of Voyager, the place was a living hell without Chakotay. It was like the aliens knew they were plucking out the soul of this ship when they took their First Officer from them. Suddenly he bolted up and moved to the port view, “You call this justice?” he shouted with anger. “At most we were an annoyance; this is torture, pure and painful torture, not justice! We didn’t do anything that wrong to deserve this, you bastards!” he shouted, and then fell to his knees, months of pent up tears finally flowing. 

He had done his best to help Janeway keep Voyager going, each day a painful reminder that the light of his soul was missing, all because of that bitch. He had tired to place those thoughts away, but he couldn’t for he knew that Chakotay had disagreed with her, but as usual she didn’t listen; afraid that he would show her up…again. He was the better of the two, the one who should be Captain of Voyager, but Chakotay was a good man, and a rare man, and everyone that met him responded to him as such. Tom had fallen in love with him when they first met, but it scared the hell out of him and with his mouth and all the other shit that happened over the first year of knowing Chakotay, and Voyager, the older man had a strong dislike for him. He once thought hate, but the man seemed almost incapable of it…almost. Over the years they became friends, and Tom was more and more in love with him, but saw how Chakotay glowed over the Captain…//Bitch!// his mind growled again. 

He had been tempted to support the rumors of a mutiny, but that was not what Chakotay would have wanted, so he squashed them in Chakotay’s name, telling himself he would see to it the man he loved, admired, and if had a choice would serve for the rest of his life, had a home to come home too. The days ran into weeks and into months, the pain increasing as time went on, not lessoning, as some had hoped, nor the fact that he would be home soon seemed to help; for no one knew what to expect and some feared it; they didn’t exactly keep up their end of things here and they knew Chakotay would be angry about that. He wiped his eyes and stood up and moved to the small calendar he had on his desk and X’ed another day. “Soon,” he whispered, and then headed into his bedroom, ignoring the messages on his Com, he didn’t want to talk to anyone, all he wanted was a shower, and bed, where he would dream of being with Chakotay and all was well. 

************

Chakotay was washing himself, thinking on how he would offer himself to the One, and if he was accepted, he would be anointed as high priest among the people. He was sure his mate would approve, he too showed his respect of the One, and he adored him for it; though he loved the One more, he did love and cherish his mate dearly, a blessing from him, this he was sure.

He wrapped the cloth he used for a towel around his waist, and gathered his cloths when he heard the sudden sound by the door way, he turned to see Reylon, looking ill. “Son,” he called out and ran to him, catching him before he fell to the ground, only to feel the warm sticky substance in his hand…blood. “ REYLON!” he shouted in horror, his son had been stabbed. “Oh, spirits, who did this?” he asked as he moved Reylon to the bed, and gathered cloths to bandage the wound, for there was little they could do, they didn’t have any medicine, most wounds proved fatal here. 

“Lesor…” Reylon tried to say, his body becoming weaker by the minute, “He…he…” 

“Shh,” Chakotay cried, holding his son close, as he placed more pressure on the wound. He turned his head to the doorway, “EKDAR!” he shouted, then looked back at Reylon, “Save your streanght, your going to be fine, I won’t let you go; the One has blessed this day, you’ll see,” he said, his eyes filling with more tears. 

“I…I’m glad you were my…my Papa,” he said before life drained out of his small dark eyes, his body becoming limp. 

“Reylon…Reylon,” he called out, shaking the boy’s body. “REYLON!” He shouted with fear, and then hugged his son’s lifeless body. “No, no, no, no, please no,” he cried. “NO!” he howled. 

“What?” Ekdar asked as he bolted in the room and saw for himself what tragedy, had occurred. “What…what happened?” he asked, stunned that anyone would dare touch his family, much less his son, a gift of love from his chosen. 

“They killed him,” Chakotay whispered, as he held his son’s body to him, then laid him down on the bed, his son’s dark blood covering his chest. “And they will pay,” he said, his tone growing very cold as he stood up, his eyes locked on his son’s still body. 

“I will revenge our son…” Ekdar started to say, but Chakotay turned toward him, his dark eyes black with hate. 

“No, the dark bitch did this to mar this night, for it was to be a holy night. She and all those that serve her will pay, and by my hand,” he vowed and stormed passed Ekdar. 

“Pretty One, please,” Ekdar shouted after him, hoping to stop this, but he knew he could no more stopped this than bring Reylon back to life. He placed a gentle hand on the boy’s hair; he kept the boy at a distance for he feared he would not survive, but this was not foreseen and it angered him and it hurt him. The boy not only was surviving, but prospering under Chakotay’s care…Chakotay. He got to his feet and followed, for things were going to get worse before they got better. 

********

Chakotay stood at the edge of the pathway, his eyes surveying the area, he knew who killed his son, who served the dark Queen that was responsible for him being caste into this hell away from his One; though his One did bless him, she now had taken part of that blessing from him. 

His eyes spotted the foul creature trying to hide by the jungles edge. Chakotay pulled the dagger he had made and used for the dessert dogs on the hunt; but tonight he was hunting another beast. He gave a wild howl into the wind, and then he jumped the four stories into the water source, and emerged like an avenging angel, his eyes focused on his target, who ran as soon as it was clear they had been discovered at their foul deed. 

Chakotay dashed into motion seeing Lesorren run into the jungle, uncaring if he boar nothing on his body but his marks, and his necklace, he had no modesty only vengeance in his soul as he moved faster and faster, as if there were no trees or bushes in his path between himself and his target. He was more one with nature than the ape like creature that boasted his agility to the same, this night his claim was placed to the test, as Chakotay closed the distance between them. 

Lesorren knew if he moved into the open he was dead, so he changed directions, heading back to the encampment, a different strategy in mind for dealing with the half crazed human that made his existence hell. Though he feared a direct fight with Chakotay, he had a plan that would literally kill two birds with one stone; then he would rule. 

*****End of Part three*****

Faster and faster he moved, his body moving almost as fast as his heart was beating, though his body was not overtaxed, and his mind was focused…hunt down Losorren and kill him. Chakotay knew his enemy well, in that he wouldn’t go into the open, for that gave him the advantage, he knew his enemy would go into the trees, and when he saw his target turn, he knew his thoughts were correct. 

He leaped and in one stride was on a low tree branch, than leaping with ease, speed and skill, Chakotay was high in the trees, moving to intercept his foe, who he knew would be doubling back, for the jungle was not large enough to hide in, in fact on this night, the universe wouldn’t be enough for that thing to hide in. He leaped into the clearing five feet behind Losorren as the ape like being reentered the camp moving fast, purposely moving in and out of large groups of people. 

Chakotay moved swiftly, knocking anyone out of his way, not caring if he did so with the dagger he held tight in his hand, they had no right being in his way, no one did…vengeance would be his this night. He saw his target make an odd turn, leading in farther to the camp not to the otherside, but he didn’t care, he was closing the distance that the group of obstacles had increased. He tipped the blade in his hand, preparing to throw it once the way was clear, intending to simply slow his enemy down, for his death would not be merciful. The moment came, he reacted to the opportunity, but…Losorren suddenly jumped up to one of the constructions, and the knife plunged deep into… “NO!” Chakotay stopped in his tracks as he saw the knife in Ekdar’s right shoulder. His eyes went wide with horror then he ran to his mates’ side, “Please,” he begged, “Don’t leave me,” he cried, tears falling down his face. 

Ekdar knew he was much tougher than most on this world, this was not the first time he had suffered injuries like this, but to most this would prove fatal. “I will be fine,” he replied as he pulled the knife from his shoulder. “And put on some pants,” he found himself jesting, not sure why in such a serious situation he felt this need, but he did, as he handed the shorts to Chakotay. 

Chakotay blindly took the shorts and placed them on, his eyes filled with tear, “Please, I’m sorry,” he said, pain in his voice. 

“He’s mad!” Losorren shouted, “First he killed his own son, then he tried for me, now he had tried to kill our leader. He’s mad and needs to be put down like the mad dog he is!” Losorren continued to shout from a high perch among the construction. 

This caught both men’s attention. Chakotay wiped his eyes, his anger taking control once again, “You…you killed my son…”

“Our son,” Ekdar added. “And it is you that tried to have me killed,” he shouted, though he did feel sick, for he was still hurt, but he had to remain strong in appearance. He was turning his head to ask his chosen for a hand, but he saw the black fire in his eyes as he dashed off, his mission of death was back in full; all he could do was close his eyes and pray to who ever would listen to watch over his mate. 

Chakotay had reclaimed the blood stained knife and was once more after Losorren, this time, everyone stayed far away as possible from both of them, not wanting to be involved or injured in the process. They watched as Chakotay danced along the construction with more agility than they would have given him credit, and then he blocked Losorren’s only path of escape and the two collided in hand to hand combat, a dagger possessed by both as they fought to the death. 

The battle of wills took only a minute as Chakotay roared giving him the edge as the black fire engulfed him, breaking Losorren’s wrist, his dagger toppling to the ground, and Chakotay’s plunging into flesh, the sound of metal sheathing itself in flesh over and over again, filled the air as did howls of grief and anger, as Chakotay continued his assault on the beast long after the thing’s soul had parted. He would have continued farther had not a touch on his shoulder brought him to whirl on the one, only to come face to face with Edkar, and saw the blood running down his chest. 

Chakotay simply stared at Ekdar, not seeing anything, then seeing everything as he felt his body start to tremble. He looked down at his hand and it was covered in blood, his body was covered in blood, both Reylon’s and Losorren’s, he was drenched in it. Suddenly the feel of the knife burned in his hand as he released it and it fell to the ground, the sound of the clunk echoing for miles, for not another sound was heard or made; until the howl of a shattering soul filled the heavens as Chakotay fell to his knees in understanding of what he had done and what had occurred this day…he had lost his son and he had killed in cold blood; for it was not only Losorren that laid dead, others that got in his way laid dead too; Chakotay had killed innocent people to get to the one…he was now the monster he had been fighting all this time. 

***********

Smoke filled the air, one of the many things Chakotay had brought to them, the use of cremation for the dead, a way of releasing the spirit of the dead to the universe; those that deserved it. To dishonor one, they would be buried face down, their soul forever locked in earth and stone, this was how Ekdar buried Losorren, but he cremated the others along with Reylon, his way of honoring the gift he had been given and didn’t cherish while he had it. 

He stood back from the large fire and looked up to the high cave, and could see Chakotay, wrapped in a dirty brown blanket, simply staring down; his chosen had not spoken a word in the two days it took to prepare the proper ceremony to honor the dead, and his eyes had become like black pools of despair. He had tried to give his chosen love, but it was gently denied. He looked over the others, who remained silent and fearful of his chosen as well as himself, even if he did have a hurt shoulder he could still fight and win. 

He kept his vigil from the entrance to their home, the place he had last held his son, the place he had failed to protect and his son fell prey to the Dark Queen’s henchmen…he was unworthy, that was why his One didn’t protect his son…he was unworthy of the blessings bestowed on him. Thus he knew what he had to do once he was sure his son had passed safely into the stars to fly the heavens with his One. He was ready, he had prepared himself for his journey, he only hoped and prayed the One would give comfort to his mate after his death; for he would not be going to the heavens like his son, no, he would journey into the darkness to seek out the Dark Queen herself and strike deep into her heart and present it to his One, perhaps then he’ll be found worthy…perhaps then. 

He saw the embers start to cool as the sun kissed the morning sky, having kept his vigil all night, as did his mate from below, and all was silent as it should be. He then looked upward and saw the sign, a star streaked the heavens…Reylon was among them now; it was time to go. He dropped the blanket that kept his body warm, cold from grief, wearing his necklace, shorts, boots, and the dagger at his side, the one he would use on the otherside. He moved purposefully up to the highest point that overshadowed the great water source, his gateway to the otherside. He knew he heard his mate’s voice calling out to him, but he did not have time to tarry, the gate would not remain open for long…he had to go, to prove his worthiness. He moved to the edge, looked skyward, said a prayer in his native tongue and then leaped… 

************

“NO!” 

Tom bolted upright in his bed, sweat pouring from him, as the fear rolled over him once more, “Lights!” he shouted, his breathing hard, his body soaked. As the lights came up he covered his eyes, it hurt, but he needed to know he was in his quarters and that it was simply a nightmare…a nightmare about Chakotay, calling out to him, in desperate need of him, and then…he was dying, and Tom couldn’t do a damn thing to help him. 

He tossed his twisted blankets aside and then shifted his feet to the floor, still trying to calm himself, the particulars of his dream gone, only the feelings remained. He stood up and moved to the bathroom and splashed water on his face as the sound of his alarm echoed in the bedroom. “Computer shut off alarm,” he shouted, then splashed more water on his face. He then looked into the mirror and stared, did he know the man looking back at him? It seemed that he aged more over the seven months than he did over the five years being out here in the Delta, his face look worn and his eyes…his soul was tired too. 

From his alarm sounding he knew he would only have time to dress and attempt to eat something, //you have to keep your streanght up, to be here for Chakotay when he returns, he’s counting on you…all the senior staff to keep his home ready for him,// he thought, his only way of keeping himself going day to day. He then moved into his routine, most of the feelings from the nightmare gone, though he knew they would remain with him for awhile, especially when he was on the bridge, the empty chair behind him; for even Tuvok wouldn’t sit there…it was Chakotay’s. 

He moved from the sink to the shower, where he spent little time, then grabbed his uniform, crisp and clean as Chakotay would have liked, and got ready for shift; he laughed as he thought that since the big guy was gone Tom had never been late for shift, in fact he had picked up Chakotay’s habit of being early, this brought a smile to his face as he got ready and headed out…the morning forgotten. 

***********

He blinked, and coughed, the soft moist earth beneath him felt cool as he shifted his aching body out of the water, as he looked around. His head hurt, it burned on his left side and he felt moisture of a different type falling into his eyes as he continued to look around, //where am I?// he thought as he rolled over to his back, his body gasping for air, //What happened?// he also thought, trying to make sense of his situation. 

He looked up at a rock ceiling, that of a cavern, that much he knew, and there was light coming in from several openings within it so he could see how vast it was. He felt the water flow at his feet and knew he must have come from there for he was soaked, but that was all he remembered, he didn’t know why he had been in the water, where here was, why his head hurt so much, or who he was. 

The more he thought about it, the surer he was that he didn’t know who he was or where he was from or where he had been going…nothing. The pain in his head grew worse, and all he could do was close his eyes and hoped it would go away and all would be well when he opened them again…if he opened them again; but then something told him he should resist the call of sleep, and so, he slowly moved his aching body and turned to his hands and knees and shifted slowly until he was up on his knees, looking around. 

The sand looked untouched except for his presence, and the water looked cool and clear behind him. He looked down at himself and besides shorts, boots, he only had a strange gold metallic item on a thick string around his neck, and for some reason he knew it held meaning for him, he just couldn’t recall what. Then he noticed the strange zigzag mark on his right running from his neck to his chest, like a streak down his flesh…//it was put there,// he thought, but he couldn’t recall by whom. 

He took a slow deep breath and moved to the water and washed the sand off him and his face, where he saw the blood from his head. He then washed the wound as best he could, catching a glimpse of his appearance, where he stared at it for a moment, then shifted back to lean on his legs, his eyes seeking a way out of this cave…perhaps finding someone who could provide him answers. 

Spotting a way out, but seeing it would take a small climb; he took a deep drink of water and slowly got to his feet and pushed himself toward the exit. It took much on his part to force himself up the slick rock surface, but he was determined and soon he was up on the ledge that led to the exit out, and then he was bathed in sunlight…

His eyes had to close till they could adjust to the bright sun, then after awhile he was able to open them and see, and his eyes went wide at what lay before him not far below…ships, lots of ships, just sitting there gathering dust.   
Not knowing what else to do he started to make his way down the small cliff side he found himself on and made his way to the vast gathering of tiny ships, but as he approached the edge, he saw a reflection from his far left and moved that way instead, around a large corner of rock…there in the open was a large ship, large enough to hold a quarter of the tiny ones, sitting open, and empty. //Why?// he thought, but he still moved closer to the ship intending to either find something or someone to help him out. 

He walked up the large ramp and didn’t hear a sound, the ship was empty and by the layers of dust, no one had been in here for quite some time. He moved to the back of the large open area that he walked into and found the door locked. He scrunched his face, for some reason he didn’t see this as much of a problem as he though he should. He turned, going to check out the other ships, before making any determination. As he turned he spotted some large crates and moved to check them out, they were sealed, but nothing he couldn’t handle, and since no one was about, he opened them and was surprised to find clothing inside one of the crates. He shifted through the clothes and found pants and a white sleeveless shirt that actually fit him, so he got dressed in them, walking in his bare feet so his boots could dry. He then moved to the other crates and opened them, most had clothes in them, but one long one, it had weapons in it; the sleek black side arm and holster would fit well around his waist, so he put it on, checking out the gun, and found he understood the basics of it, if not the particulars. He looked inside, there were five more weapons like this, and he decided to take this box and hide it, no reason to leave weapons out in the open, just in case there was others…others…there were others…but where? 

He shook his head and checked the last crate and found food, this he was pleased with, too, for at least he wouldn’t starve, though the food tasted awful, it was edible. He then moved out of the larger ship, leaving his wet boots and walked in the sand, the feeling somehow comforting to him as he came back to the tiny ships, eight in all. He moved to the nearest one and checked it out, it too was locked. He moved to all of them, they were all locked, but this didn’t bother him, as he moved to the last one…locked. 

The last one looked in the worse condition compared to the others, so he didn’t think so much about using the gun on the door lock; it opened the door immediately. He slowly strolled inside and his mind kept whirling on what he could use from this ship and what was worthless, as if he knew, //I must know,// he thought. He found something he could use to open the other ships without destroying the door so they could be used later, for at least two of these ships could go on the larger one…//Crew, one needs a crew to fly a ship that large,// he thought. //Flying…I know how to fly,// he smiled as a memory returned to him, he nodded, sure that all would come back to him he only need be patient. 

Gathering up the tool he could use to open the other doors, he spotted what he knew was a first aid kit of sorts, and used it on his head, there was a large gash in his left temple, which he bandaged, then using some cloth made a bandana and wrapped it around his head. He then decided to investigate the other ships before resting, //perhaps by morning I’ll know what I should do next,// he thought as he moved out, a goal in mind. 

***********

He should have seen it coming, that the madness would take its toll on his chosen, but no, he kept his distance feeling that it was best, and now…now his chosen was gone. He could put no words to his grief or his pain, having lost the only light within his existence, and though he was tempted to join his beloved, he would wait, wait until the body resurfaced as it would, for others had drowned before, and it always occurred that way, then…then he would join him… he could bare this place no more. 

He knew no one would dare approach him, to do so could prove fatal, and besides, he had no friends here, the only friend he had was his chosen, now gone into the depths of the murky waters. So he sat, in the same spot his chosen had leaped from, waiting, waiting for his return, to give his chosen honor and release his spirit from his body, then he would join him. That night was the first night in many, many years that his eyes knew tears of sadness, or his heart pain. 

He sat in silent vigil, much like his chosen had done, seeing the sun rise on another day, but it held no beauty in it for him, that belonged to his Pretty One, the only name he called his beloved, for it was his way of starting their new life together, for that was what it was here…life or death. Suddenly a sound, a strange sound, one not heard in years caught his attention and he looked around, having the highest point and saw something in the air coming in this direction. He slowly stood up and watched as the sun’s rays glimmered off the metal of the moving object…the ship. As it grew closer to the outskirts of the jungle area, he could hear that people had spotted it from below and some cowered in their caves, others ran to meet it, not caring who or what arrived, only that it was something new and possibly a way out. He personally no longer cared, but he was curious as to what chain of events was about to occur, so, in honor of his chosen, he would retain his leadership for one more day, and he moved down and gathered those he gave some trust to accompany him to investigate the new arrival. 

**********

He had gathered all that was easily moved from all the ships to the larger one, which by late last night he had entered and found large, vast, empty, but had cabins…nice large comfortable ones, and in great condition, but too much for him alone to pilot, it needed a crew. 

He had chosen one of the better ships that he could understand its working and after some effort managed not only to start the ship but fly it. He rose slowly in the air and skirted the area, getting use to the controls when he spotted the patch of green in the far distance. //There, there is people and…the one…one?// he hand absently rubbed his right shoulder, where he boar a mark… and felt it, the one who gave it to him was there, so that was where he headed. 

He was now approaching the jungle terrain and realized how tiny this patch of vegetation was in comparison to the dessert around it, and how anyone attempting to cross it by foot would have died long before reaching the valley of ships where he had come from, which only made him wonder how he had gotten there…but it was a mute point as he saw people break the edge of the jungle. He slowed down and started to land, with a bit of excitement in his gut…the one who marked him was here. 

He brought the ship to a stop and saw more people move from the jungle, //Too many,// he thought, thinking on how many he needed to run the ship properly. //Oh well,// he thought as he got up, adjusted his weapon, just incase anyone decided to get funny with him. 

He opened the ships door and strode down the ramp and was taken a bit back by the gasps of fear everyone was giving him, but if it meant they wouldn’t give him trouble so be it. He strode in his dry boots and new clothes toward the crowd, his weapon shifting on his hip as he moved, his gold necklace swinging in step. He approached and saw most of them step back, but that was not why he stopped, it was to survey the crowd, looking, he was sure he would recognize the one…his mate. Then he saw the eyes, the expression of surprise, and then joy as they met his, this brought joy to his soul, but he couldn’t help but wonder, why did he believe his mate had blond hair, this man obviously did not…but he knew this man was the one who marked him, claimed him, and he was glad to see him again and feel his strong arms around him; perhaps now he would get some answers. 

“I can’t believe you are alive?” Ekdar said with shock and joy as he hugged his chosen tightly. “How…how have you come to possess all…this?” he asked waving back to the ship, since it was only a day since he thought him lost. 

“I…I’m not sure. I found it when I woke up,” he replied, looking into the warm green eyes, that again he thought should be blue, but the eyes were still warm and touched him. “I…I don’t remember much,” he said softly. “In fact, could you tell me…what’s my name?” 

“My Pretty One, don’t you remember?” Ekdar asked, then looked at the bandana and saw the wound. “What do you recall?”

“I know things, such as that’s a ship, and I can fly it. I also know how to open locks,” he grinned, “Which is how I got into the other ships…”

“Others?”

“Oh, yes, there are seven little ones like this, but one large one, I’ve already taken the liberty of calming it as…ours,” he smiled, then it faded, “I remember you, yet…I don’t. I knew there were people here, but not particulars, perhaps it will come back to me…”

“And if we are lucky, it won’t” Ekdar whispered as he hugged his chosen, blessedly returned to him, looking healed in more than one way. “My name is Ekdar, others call you Chakotay, and you are a warrior and a leader and rule by my side,” he smiled. “You are my chosen,” he said, caressing Chakotay’s face. He placed a secure arm around Chakotay and turned to the others, “My chosen has found our escape from this pit!” he shouted.

Shouts of joy filled the air.

“It can’t take all of them,” he whispered, “Though a good deal of them, the rest has to chance it in a smaller ship. Six, for two I’ve also confiscated as…ours,” he smiled, seeing the approval in Ekdar’s eyes. 

“You sound like a Pirate,” Ekdar replied lightly. 

“Am I?” Chakotay asked sincerely. “I know about ships, strategy, locks, crew…am I a…pirate?” 

Ekdar looked into his mate’s dark eyes, and suddenly fear of losing him again filled him, “Yes, we are pirates, you and I. You are my chosen, my one,” he smiled, his eyes filling with love of this man next to him. 

“Well, we weren’t very good if we were tossed in this prison,” Chakotay quipped. 

Ekdar laughed, “No, I guess not, but then again, we were separated and we work best together, our enemies knew this. But now we are together, we will be unstoppable. Now, we have to devise a way to determine who goes with us and who doesn’t.”

“I know what skills we need, and which ones we can do without if need be, for I’d rather take those I at least give a bit of trust too, if you know what I mean.”

“I do, and not to worry, Pretty One,” he smiled.

Chakotay blushed, “Ah, could you only call me that in private, I mean, I like it, but still, I mean, Pirate Pretty One doesn’t exactly bring fear to an enemies heart; fits of laughter perhaps,” he smiled. 

“If I must, so be it,” Ekdar sighed warmly. 

“Why don’t you call me Chakotay like everyone else?”

“Because I am not everyone else,” Ekdar replied easily, for that was the truth, “I’ll call you Ko, will this ease you?” 

“Yes,” Chakotay said, leaning his head on the strong shoulder, and sighed, it was a good day, though he couldn’t shake the feeling that things were not quite right, missing, as once more a picture of blond hair and sky blue eyes filled his mind. He was going to ask Ekdar, but for some reason he thought better of it, there was work to do…for he had had a dream. Out there was a ship he had to find, now he knew why; it contained his enemy the one responsible for their being here, and he and his mate would take their revenge on it…on her.

*****End of Part four********

Over the next two days, Chakotay shuttled the people to the valley of the ships as it was now dubbed, and was glad that he had hidden the weapons, for it gave him an edge over the mass crowd; he also noticed that they acted strange toward him, a touch of respect yet fear…and he wanted to know why? 

He also was bothered by a few other things, one was why his chest tightened when he approached the jungle, and why Ekdar was lying to him, he didn’t know about what, but he knew…he could feeling it, his mate was lying to him, and tonight he had enough. He entered their quarters on the ship, appropriately called Freedom, where he was Captain, for Ekdar said he never had much space suave, and Chakotay accepted it, for he wanted to be Captain anyway…made things easer to get things done; in his mind anyway. He saw Ekdar exit the bathroom and had to pause, for this was the first time seeing him clean, and in fresh clothes, he looked…good…real good, as the water glistened off his bright soft scales, his long brownish hair, brushed and laying along his broad shoulders, it was almost enough to make him forget why he came in here for…almost. 

“Pretty One,” Ekdar smiled warmly, as he adjusted the fresh shirt on his damp body. 

“Ah…” Chakotay paused, still in thought, and then shook it off, “Dar, I need to talk to you,” he stated as he closed the door so they had some privacy. 

Ekdar turned to see the seriousness in his chosen’s eyes, and felt a tightness in his gut. “Okay,” he replied as easily as he could. “Talk.”

“I…I want…no, I need to know what it is that you are keeping from me,” he asked moving toward his strong mate and gently placed his hands on his face, “I see it in your eyes…I…I need to remember things,” he stated softly but firmly. 

“Please, let the past go,” Ekdar pleaded, not wanting to dredge up the horrific past of the madness that seemed to vanish from his chosen, or the loss of their son; it would hurt his chosen too much. 

“Dar…please,” he asked again, letting his dark eyes seek his mates bright green, searching for the spark that bound them together and knew when he found it when he felt strong arms around him. “Tell me.” 

“I…I will tell you,” he said in a sigh of defeat, not able to deny this man anything. “But I tell you now, it will be painful to you, my Pretty One, as telling it to you will be for me,” he added. 

Chakotay eased his mate to a large sofa and sat on his larger lap, and curled up to him, “Okay, tell me…from the beginning.”

Ekdar started telling Chakotay of how he arrived, like all prisoners, and how they really met, and what little he knew of Chakotay’s background, and then he mentioned the boy, and how they came to an ‘arrangement’. He paused at this point and only saw interest and deep thought, no emotions came across…yet. He then told him of their first joining and what he had done, as he gently caressed the mark on his chosen’s shoulder, then mentioned the unforeseen side effects.

“Your saying I was out of my mind for the last seven months?” 

“Basically, though it would be more accurate to say you lived in your own world, and brought us along for the ride; thought I admit, when the fits of temper didn’t arise, it was a lovely trip,” Ekdar said with a crooked smile. 

“No wonder I can’t recall much,” he mumbled to himself, then he looked up as if something occurred to him, “the boy…?” By the pain in Ekdar’s eyes, he had his answer, “No…” he said, his voice trailing, tears once more filling his eyes, as if though his mind didn’t remember, his heart did. 

“I am sorry, though ‘we’ gave him honor in his passing as you showed us, and justice was paid in the bastard’s death that harmed him.” 

Chakotay’s eyes seemed distant, “I…I killed…him…others, didn’t I?” he asked with a slight tremble in his voice. 

“Pretty One…”

He snapped his head up and their eyes locked, “Didn’t I?” 

Ekdar sighed, “Yes, in a fit of rage you killed Lasorren, and a few that got in your way, there was no intent…”

“Does it matter?” Chakotay asked, his voice self accusing as he started to get up from Ekdar’s lap, but was held firm. 

“Yes, it does matter. I…” he paused, and waited until Chakotay was looking at him, “In all the time we were together, we never really talked, for you were…”

“Insane,” Chakotay added, though not sending any anger Ekdar’s way. 

“Yes, and so…you told me how you got here, but we never discussed how ‘I’ got here,” he said, his eyes shifting away from Chakotay’s, guilt filling them. “I…I have murdered, and not in a fit of rage…just pure…cold…hate,” he added. “I was running from the law when my ship crossed into Treliborne territory, and not only did I get sentenced for trespassing, I was sentenced for my crimes against their people for they said they suffered because of my presence and my past actions…so here I was sent. The rest…you know.”

“That’s not the full story,” Chakotay said, his voice low, his eyes searching, seeking. “Why…the cold hate?” 

“It…” he was going to say didn’t matter, but that was what Chakotay had said, so he could not use the same path to escape this path. “My family had a good life on my homeworld that is until one Gremshaw Q’sallion came into our lives under the guise of a financial advisor. Long story short, he stole all what my family had, and we had to struggle to survive, and we did; but I nurtured the hate toward this being until it became an obsession. Even my Mother had moved on as we settled into new lives, but not me. As soon as I was old enough to leave and survive, I did…in search of the bastard and seek out what at the time I called Justice. It took me years to find him, and in the mean time I did anything and everything to get by, no job to foul, so long as it paid well, and it got me one step closer to my goal; the one act that led me here…killing Gremshaw Q’sallion, which I did. I walked into his office on that fateful day, told him who I was and…”

“He laughed or didn’t recall,” Chakotay said, almost seeing the answers in his mate’s eyes. 

“Try a bit of both. He didn’t recall at first, but I reminded him and then he laughed and then insulted my father for being an easy mark, then was going to call security, but…” 

“That’s when you snapped,” Chakotay replied for Ekdar. 

“Yes. Believe it or not, I never…not until that day,” he added, his eyes actually going moist from the memory. 

“Actually I can believe it,” Chakotay replied, caressing his mate’s cheek, “For that is why I have found the gentle soul I care so much for within you,” he smiled softly. 

“Gentle, fuck, Pretty One, I’ve done more than that here…! I’ve killed, raped, become a tyrant all in the name of survival,” he snapped. 

“Just yours?” Chakotay asked in a sideway glance. 

“What do you mean, just mine…who else?” 

“Hmm, let me see, you acted like those around you to survive, and then after establishing that you could lead, put order to things in a vast hell hole, and took on the challenges of being a leader, not basking in all the glory as one might imagine a purely selfish son-of-a-bitch would have…mmm, I don’t know…who else?” 

“Do not make me into more than…” 

“A living breathing being that did his best and made mistakes, ones that I can ‘feel’ you regret…am I wrong?” 

“No, but…” 

“Then we both must face the fact that we have become what we had not wished, and accept it. What we do from this day forward is our choice, right?” 

“Yes…but…” 

“Dar…I killed, and I have a feeling it is not the first time, especially if I was in a military type situation. It is done…we move forward.”

“Just like that?” 

“What more can we do? Don’t get me wrong, this tears at me, but…” he leans his head on the strong shoulders, glad for the strong arms around him, “But since I can’t recall everything, and I can change nothing, what good would it do to destroy myself…we are…what we are…rouges with semi-good hearts,” he smirked. 

“You give me too much credit, Pretty One,” Ekdar smirked. 

“Perhaps, but…I find I can not at the moment go backwards, so I only have forward as a direction,” Chakotay replied. He hugged his mate, and the two of them sat quietly enjoying the company of each other, hearing the tinkering of the crew as they prepared the ship to leave orbit in the next few days. 

“Dar…?”

“Hmm?” 

“Do you ever get the feeling that we’re being played?” 

Ekdar looked at his chosen with a puzzled expression, “What does ‘played’ mean?” 

“Manipulated? I mean, just how much luck is it that we…I, find these ships, new cloths that fit…everyone, food, supplies, and only minimum work to have these vessels space worthy? It…it’s too convenient, if you ask me.” 

“True, but surely you don’t want to stay here…do you?”

“Hell no, I just don’t like being used in other’s games…and I’ve got a feeling it’s happened to me before,” he sighed. “By the way, I forgive you for lying to me about the pirate thing,” he stated and kissed Ekdar on the cheek, wishing he could kiss his mate properly, but his fangs and the serum it naturally emitted didn’t allow for such things, nor was it a norm for Ekdar’s people. 

“I am sorry, I just…”

“I understand,” he said softly, nibbling on the soft pliable scales under Ekdar’s left ear, licking the shell too. “Besides, it was only a partial lie, for now…we are pirates…sort of. A ship of criminals, in a vast universe, with no money and little supplies…yep, I think it’s safe to say, we will become pirates, simply to survive until we…” he let his voice trail, closing his mind to that thought. 

“Till what?” 

“It’s just that I have this strong desire to seek out this…Captain, even if I did serve under her…and…”

“Revenge? Payback? Pretty One, we know this is not the best of actions…” 

“I know, but I can’t help it; again the reason I feel…puppeteered, as if this feeling is placed within me and I can’t deny it, even if I wanted to, which I don’t think I do…not at the moment anyway.”

“Could this ship take your old one?” Ekdar asked out of curiosity. 

“No, but…I…oh, please, I don’t wish to discuss this, in fact, I want to place all those mad thoughts out of my head; I want to put as much of this nightmare behind me,” he added, snuggling deep in Ekdar’s arms. “You’re the only good thing…you and…” he couldn’t say the name, not and keep from crying. 

“I know how you feel, it is the same for me,” Ekdar replied, rubbing his face in Chakotay’s long soft hair. “How is the crew?”

“Coming along, though it will take time before they are intergraded back into ‘civil’ behavior, but perhaps it’s best that it’s not too fast, we have a long road before any of us find salvation,” he sighed with a bit of remorse. 

“Bath, relax, and I will oversee the final preparations, then I will come back and show you once again why you are my chosen,” Ekdar smiled, his green eyes filling with desire and love. 

“You know, as Captain, I will have to keep you to your word,” he smiled, with just a bit of a purr, as he slid off the large firm lap, “Or I’ll have to punish you,” he teased. 

“Though I have heard such things could be fun, I would rather not find out,” Ekdar stated, for they both had had enough of pain to last several lifetimes; he didn’t want it in their love making. “Plus, you are ‘their’ captain, not mine; I am your mate, and ‘you’ are ‘my’ chosen,” he added then smacked Chakotay’s firm butt before getting up, “Now…go,” he ordered warmly, then departed after seeing Chakotay enter the bathroom. 

He stepped out into the empty hall and closed his eyes, “I don’t know if you really are out there…pulling strings, but please, I don’t care what you do to me, and truthfully to anyone else on this ship, so long as you spare him…the only innocent man to be sent here. Fuck…even the boy…what would that gentle soul have done if he knew…knew what the boy was really sent here for? Fuck!” he scolded himself, for talking to the Treliborne as if they were gods, but knew they had a tendency to play the role far too often, and he believed that if his Chosen felt it, it had to be so…this was a game, and they were the pawns; but he was determined that no matter the outcome, that his love be one of the surviving pieces left on the board. He squared his shoulders and moved to do as he promised…they would be leaving this hell-hole soon. 

************

Today had been unusually subdued, the silence all around the ship held a much heavier feel to it and Tom knew why as he moved slowly down the empty hall, having done double duty by request; for today was Chakotay’s birthday, and the man was not here to celebrate it with them. 

Last year at this time, Tom recalled having to practically strong arm the man to the holodeck, for he had found out about the surprise party and didn’t want to go. Tom had laughed, recalling telling Chakotay that he found it amusing that the big bad Maquis Captain would face down the Borg Queen and not blink and eye but was afraid of his own birthday party. Chakotay had snarled at him that he wasn’t afraid, which left Tom open to ask why he didn’t want to go…the man was hung up about getting old. //Damn, I want to look half that good at his age and I’ll consider myself lucky,// Tom though warmly. 

The warmth started to fade as he approached Chakotay’s quarters, wishing he could override the many locks and go inside…if only to get in touch with the man’s essence, he missed it so; but there were more locks on this door than the weapons locker and the warp core combined. He slowed down, knowing how silly it was to simply want to rest his hand on Chakotay’s door, but…he didn’t fight the need, he just did so, and jumped back when the doors opened before him. 

Surprised, startled, curious, and angry, Tom found himself moving forward, wondering who would dare be in here, and for that person’s sake it better not be of a foul nature or they would suffer at his hands. What he saw startled him to the core…Captain Janeway, on the couch…an empty bottle in her hand…she was out cold…drunk. He moved slowly to her side to make sure she was physically all right, and was relieved that she was, but she had drank a hefty amount of real alcohol; very unlike her. //Seems they were right about punishing her,// he thought, and then pushed down the lack of compassion, for he knew Chakotay cared for this woman, and he even knew why…when he himself stopped being angry at her; she was a good woman at heart. 

“Paris to Sickbay,” he called on his com badge. 

“Yes, Lieutenant,” The EMH replied. 

“Could you come to my location, it’s…very…important,” he stated, not sure who was listening, nor wanting to disgrace the Captain; she was being punished enough, if not by the Treliborne and the crew, then by her own hand…she didn’t need anymore. He heard the Doc’s silence for a moment, “It’s real important,” he insisted as he realized that Doc would know where ‘here’ was.

“I’m on my way,” he stated and closed the channel. 

Tom spotted a small blanket and placed it on the Captain, then took a moment to look around; he was right, he could feel Chakotay in this room, and all the ache and love he had for this man tripled in his heart, and he then realized he was glad he had not been allowed in here, for it was overwhelming. Wiping his eyes, he moved to a far bookshelf and saw the soft brown bag, and knew it’s meaning, having talked to Chakotay about it before. He reached out softly and touched to bag, wishing with all his heart that it was Chakotay himself, and then pulled back…he couldn’t go there…he had to remain strong; Chakotay would want that. He started to turn away and saw something on the floor and bent over and picked it up, it was a picture of him and Chakotay folded in two. At first Tom felt a pain of hurt seeing it bent in two, but then noticed as the star light glimmered off the picture a faint outline around his face. He moved closer to the port view and stared…his eyes grew larger…the faint trace around his face was a heart. 

All Tom could do was close his eyes and let the tears fall, for though he knew Chakotay loved the Captain, but to learn on some level, even if subconscious, he loved him too. Tom held this picture to his chest tightly as the sound of the door opened. He palmed the picture…this was a sign, and he would keep it to give him streanght for the months ahead. 

The EMH walked in and stopped short in surprise, and then with a swift look at Tom, he moved over to her and scanned her. “I can’t believe it,” he said, his voice not low or loud. 

“Shh, let her sleep,” Tom stated, no longer feeling as threatened by this woman as he did moments ago. “Today is Chakotay’s birthday, and I know she is not alone in how she feels…she’s only human after all,” Tom found himself saying in her defense. “Just give her something to help with the hangover and be there for her when she wakes up, for it must be a lot for her to tumble like this,” he added with concern. 

“Should I not notify Mr. Tuvok?” 

“Only off the record, she has enough problems without this becoming official,” he stated, realizing for the first time that she was facing this all alone, for no one was there for her; for the only one who she ever let be there…was gone. He felt the guilt wash over him, //Chakotay would not have wanted her to go this alone,// he thought, and vowed to try to fix that, for both her and Chakotay’s sake. “You should have her quietly beamed to her quarters…I’ll lock up here, no one needs to know.”

“Someone may notice the com signal in the beam out records,” The EMH stated. 

“Not a problem,” Tom replies, reaching over gently and switching his badge with the Captain’s, “I’ll meet you there and we’ll switch it back. And if anyone gets curious, I got beamed there to get my ass chewed out; they’d believe it,” he smirked. 

“She’s lucky to have you as a friend,” The Doc said, a touch of warmth in his voice. 

“I don’t know about friend, but…I hope to be, heaven knows she’s been without one long enough,” he replied. 

“Indeed,” the Doc stated, and then calls for the beam out. 

Tom watches them depart, and as he approaches the exit, he can’t resist and turns to go into Chakotay’s bedroom…in search of his laundry…and finds a large shirt…smelling of his love; he balls it up and tucks it away and then exits, placing back ‘most’ of the locks and then ducks by his own cabin, places the shirt and picture in there before meeting up with the Doc to give the Captain’s com badge back. Then he hurried back to his cabin, to celebrate Chakotay’s birthday in a whole new light…candlelight…bubble bath…and Chakotay. 

*********

Chakotay was relaxing in the large tub this ship had to offer, enjoying the warm water, even indulging in having bubbles and a few candles for atmosphere, and some music he found in the computer files. He closed his eyes and sank into the depths of the water, his mind drifting over everything he had heard, what he didn’t recall, what he did and what his options were. 

Like lightening, it started to flood back to him, what life was like here on this planet for the last seven months…hard, violent…barbaric, and how his love for the boy and his passion for Ekdar kept him from the edge of darkness, and he bolted upright in the water…the vision of holding Reylon in his arms filled him. He wrapped his arms around himself, almost laughing in hysteria, for he was actually glad he didn’t really recall it all, what he did was too much. 

After awhile, he settled again, and his mind whirled on bits and pieces of strange conversation within his mind, him and a woman…Kathryn…a discussion…the Treliborne warning markers…his disagreeing…her deciding…him…him punished…him! “Fuck,” he growled, as he ran his fingers over his face and through his long wet hair; he recalled his earlier thoughts…//. She made a decision, she’s the Captain…get over it,// and oh how he wish he could as anger filled him and his heart. All he could think of was how he had been stripped of his humanity, his principals…his son…Tom… //Tom,// he thought, the blond haired blue eyed man in his dreams…he now had a name, and he now understood why he thought his mate had blond hair and blue eyes…he had been thinking of Tom, not Ekdar. 

Guilt filled his heart, for he cared deeply for Ekdar, he had mated with him, but he felt the pull in his heart and soul for another…as well as the coldness of anger toward his captives and Janeway…no longer Kathryn…but Janeway. Then it occurred to him, that if this is being strung along by the Treliborne, then there had to be a way for them to catch up to Voyager…//That’s the ships name,// he thought, //and as her First Officer, I know it’s secrets, and as Captain of the Maquis, I learned all the rest,// he recalled, his mind now in a whirl…planning. He exited the tub, wrapped a towel around his waist and moved to the computer console of this ship and accessed navigational maps…searching…and his proof of this stage play appeared before him…a wormhole, only a few weeks journey away.   
//Seems I may be coming home sooner than you anticipated, Captain,// his mind sneered, as his face grew a deep and wicked smile as a plan formed in his mind on what he was going to do with Voyager and Janeway once he found them. //Perhaps not all the madness is gone after all,// his mind stated sarcastically, and he chucked moving to place things into motion. 

********End Part Five*********

He had all that would go with him kneel before him and swear their allegiance to him, his way of determining those he could put some trust into compared to those he wouldn’t look twice at, and he knew sincerity when he saw it and didn’t hesitate to toss the liars aside with ease. Those that either didn’t swear or couldn’t be trusted were giving a choice, take their chances in the other shuttles or remain behind; for Chakotay would leave supplies, he may be ruthless, but not a total bastard. 

He was surprised that over seventy five people had decided to stay on the planet it’s self, so Chakotay had given them the smallest shuttle, to help them survive. The others, he tossed shuttle door keys at those he thought could not only fly but keep some control over the group that would go with them and wished them all luck. He then strode onto the Freedom and ordered the hatch closed and those that already had positions to take them, those that did not, were to report to Ekdar; he may be Captain, and Ekdar his number One, but all knew the two were one, and Ekdar didn’t lose any respect in the transition. 

It had taken time to train and horn the skills of his new crew, over one hundred and fifty–five men and woman of all different races; all sworn to obey him and to serve him until ‘he’ released them. He established his authority early, and was glad he didn’t have to keep proving his position past the first week on the ship, then when things had smoothed out he gave the coordinates to the wormhole, which they had sailed through over two months ago. 

It had taken him time and some research, but he knew that he was ahead of Voyager, and this gave him time to plan his seize; in the mean time, he was true to what he told Ekdar, that to survive they would have to become pirates, for no one wanted anything to do with a ship full of escaped convicts. Funny how they knew, but they did, and Chakotay accepted this was simply part of the play. 

They had made a fast reputation in the area, and found a good place to hide in a thick asteroid belt, where the local ships could not maneuver. At the present they had captured a local freighter that also had a few passengers, mostly Allikorian’s still humanoid, enough that they couldn’t tell what race he himself was or was not, for he could pass for one of them on a visual inspection, except his complexion was darker then most. He strode into the large cargo bay where the prisoners were to be gathered and stood silent in the doorway as he watched one of his crew manhandle a young woman, who was putting up quite a fight. His dark eyes narrowed as he then moved forward, not changing the rhythm in his stride, and watched his crew take their positions, and standing at attention, weapons trained on the prisoners, as he entered. 

He walked passed the older Allikorian that was shouting in concern for his daughter, but being held back by a phaser blaster by one of his men. He didn’t even look at the father as he strode up to the girl and her capture, they both stopped their struggle with one another when they noticed him, and now both stared at him, the girl with fiery panic, the pirate with sweaty enthusiasm. He reached out and touched the girls face and though her body tightened with fear, she remained fairly still as he looked at the cuts and bruises she boar on her face. Then he let go and without any indication he suddenly backhanded the pirate, “We do ‘not’ rape or molest…anyone…ever!” he said, his voice low, but the threat and the danger in his tone clear. 

The blow had been hard enough to wheel the pirate backwards, and the girl, in fear fled to her father’s awaiting arms, which he allowed. His dark eyes flaring his anger bore into the one before him, “You will apologize for your behavior, then you will confine yourself to your quarters until further notice, we’ll discuss this…matter, later,” he stated firmly. 

Not being stupid and seeing how lucky he was getting off, for others who had questioned the Captain paid for it; Captain Chakotay was a firm but fair man, much different than on the planet, but no one mistook his fairness for weakness, after the first week they served under him. “Yes, Captain,” he said respectfully, then the large alien turned toward the girl, “I’m sorry for my behavior, there is no excuse,” he stated, gave a half bow and then left, glad he was still walking and breathing. 

Chakotay turned to his other men, to one in particular, he was Kazon, but he had proven himself worthy of the position he held, that of leading small seize parties, “Tesh, have you located our treasure?” he asked easily as if nothing had occurred a moment ago. 

“Yes, Captain. The men are brining it now,” he smiled, as he indicated the group of men that were now coming in carrying crates of items, for this ship’s metal didn’t allow the low level transporter the Freedom had to penetrate. 

“NO!” the girl shouted in tears, but her father held her tight. 

Chakotay turned toward her and strode to face her; “No?” he arched a brow, as if he was amused by her defiance. 

“The green chest…belonged to my Mother,” she cried, “Please…?” 

Chakotay looked around the group of prisoners then turned and moved off as if he heard nothing; it would be some time later that the girl would find the chest intact and a note to guard it well along with coordinates to a wormhole that would cut their journey home in half. 

*************

Ekdar was sitting in bed, going over their lasted list of acquired items, and comparing them to the need list, and quietly was impressed at how much they were in the black over the several months they had been at this. Not only did they have money and supplies, they had upgraded the Freedom’s shields and weapons; things were fast coming together. //Now if I can only get him to forget the Voyager,// he thought, knowing all this was done with the private goal of Chakotay taking Voyager; not even the crew knew this. 

He gave a soft sigh, for he had tried putting his foot down, and it led to their first argument, for Chakotay would not back down and Ekdar could accept it or leave; Ekdar wasn’t going anywhere. Though it did lead to some tension between them, plus, he couldn’t get over the feeling that the one that had haunted his Chosen’s mind back on the planet would no longer be a ghost, even if Chakotay never said a word about it…he knew, and he was unsure what he should or would do about it. 

Just then the lights in the room dimmed, music popped up and the center of his thoughts eased into the bedroom, simply dressed in a long half buttoned white shirt, the gold item still hanging from his neck, and a bottle in one hand and two glasses in another; plus a predatory smile that sent shivers all up and down Ekdar’s spine. “What’s the occasion?” he asked, not really caring, his mate was before him, desiring him, and that was all that mattered in the long run. 

“Oh, no occasion, just an apology for being a jerk as of late, that is,” he said as he walked in, and stepped up onto the bed, and walked over and above his mate, “If you’ll accept my apology?” he grinned. 

Ekdar swallowed hard, for it turned out that the long white half buttoned shirt was ‘all’ Chakotay was wearing. “Well, I might,” he said, managing to keep his voice even, as he strong hands caressed up the firm calves up to muscular thighs of the man that stood over him. “Though I may need some persuasion,” he purred, letting his fingers trace the strong hipbone of his mate. 

“Oh, I think that can be arranged,” Chakotay leered as he eased himself down, now straddling his mate and sitting on his legs. He then slowly pours the drink, having opened the bottle earlier, and then hands a glass over then pours one for himself, then places the bottle aside. “To forgiveness and understanding,” he toasted, then clinked his glass to Ekdar’s and then gulped the drink down, his dark eyes never leaving the bright green one’s before him. He watched as Ekdar drink his drink, and when he finished it, he snatched the glass from his hand and tossed them both aside and lunged forward on his mate, rubbing his body up and down as he nuzzled and kissed the soft speckled scales beneath him. 

“Oh, Pretty One, I get the distinct impression that you want something,” Ekdar groaned out with a smile. 

Chakotay rubbed his hot groin against the hardening one beneath him, “This is what I want,” he purred, his dark eyes going black with desire. 

Ekdar closed his eyes for the sensation felt so good, his mate could melt his body in mere seconds, he was that good. “Anywhere in particular you want that?” he asked in his teasing voice, the one he knew drove his mate even crazier with desire. 

Chakotay’s mouth was on warp speed, licking, sucking, nipping all over his neck, chest, and under his ear, “Yesss,” he hissed, “In me…now!” 

Ekdar opened his eyes wide at the order, he knew this game too; in a moment he had Chakotay on his back, where he belonged, “I do believe we have forgotten who is in charge here?” he said, his voice light, his eyes bright with love for his mate. 

“Oh…perhaps not,” Chakotay taunted, still rubbing himself against Ekdar’s body, while his hands were removing the barrier of clothing between them, “Perhaps you’ll just have too get use…” 

Ekdar growled at the challenge, and ripped the shirt off his mate’s body, “Perhaps I will have to remind you the old fashion way!” He reached in between his lover’s legs and wasn’t surprised to find he was already prepared for their joining. 

“Oh, please, remind me…take me,” he pleaded, seeing the fiery passion in his lover’s eyes. Feeling the strong hands grab his hips and the firm hard erection pushing against his tightness, he groaned in delight, then he shouted, “Yes!” as he felt himself being filled with his lover’s fiery heat and his body arched into the motion. His breathing was fast and shallow, and his lover would soon start moving, he couldn’t wait; but he knew he would have to unless he asked for it and he would. “Please, Dar…please,” he begged. 

“Please what?” Ekdar asked, barely able to contain the fire in his loins, he wanted to pound into his chosen’s body so badly it hurt; but he would wait, his Pretty One had to ask for it…it was part of the game, and both enjoyed it. 

“Take me, fuck me, make me yours, claim me,” Chakotay shouted in a string of pleading words, the need heavy upon him. 

“Which one?” Ekdar asked with a tiny shift of his hips. 

“All of them, any of them…please,” Chakotay asked, having felt the shimmer of delight from Ekdar’s shift. “Oh, you feel so good,” he groaned. 

Not able to hold back any further he started moving within his lover’s body, thrusting in and out, first slow, but that didn’t last long as it built in passion and need with each movement for both of them. Seeing his Pretty One whimpering under his touch, his bronze skin glistening from sweat, his face flushed, his lips open and moist, his eyes black with fire…all for him, it made his Pretty One beautiful and he fell in love with his mate all over again. “Mine,” he cried as his body exploded in a sizzling heat that only his mate had ever been able to bring out of him, while feeling the same fire spurt forth from his lover’s body as he heard the word, “yours’ echo his. 

Ekdar always made sure he fell to his side when his body gave way to the weakness after the explosion of his body, for though his mate was strong, he was bigger and cared too much for Chakotay to squish him. He lay there on his side, holding his mate as they both gasped for air; their love making was always fast and furious, and left both of them satisfied and simply wanting to remain still in the other’s arms…which they did. 

“So, am I forgiven,” Chakotay chuckled warmly, still heaving his breath. 

Ekdar laughed, “You were forgiven a long time ago, but don’t ever let it be said that I’ll turn down make-up sex when offered,” he smirked. 

“Brat!” Chakotay replied, but laughed warmly. 

“Well, I learned from the best,” Ekdar teased, rubbing his face in Chakotay’s damp hair. 

“Oh, really, well I’ll remember that,” Chakotay teased, then sighed his contentment. “So, we’re okay?” 

“I think we’re better than okay,” Ekdar teased. 

“Brat!”

“I thought we established that already,” he chuckled. 

“Ah, yes,” he smiled, and then his eyes got a tad serious. “Um, because I got some news today…”

Ekdar knew he was being soften for something, he shifted on his side some more and leaned on his elbow, “Spill.”

“Voyager will be here in three days.” 

Ekdar closed his eyes, “your still…” he sighed, he knew he couldn’t win this battle, “what do you have in mind?” he asked finally, showing he would support his mate. 

Chakotay’s face glowed with happiness, “Thank you,” he replied, then his eyes grew dark and mischievous, “As for what I have planned,” he laughed, “Nothing more than a simple old fashion trap,” he chuckled. “Just a trap.” 

**********

The crew was on edge with eager anticipation and a touch of fearful hesitation, for according to the calendar, Chakotay would be home tomorrow and in preparation to welcoming their wayward son home, they were decorating the halls, making banners, wrapping gifts, for they were going to make it a welcome home, Merry Christmas and Happy birthday, and any other holiday they missed with the First Officer, in one. 

The celebration was coordinated by Tom and Neelix, though it was made clear by both men that the Captain not only was allowing it, but saved up extra credit rations so no one had to pay for anything except for personal gifts. The last year had been hard on everyone, especially the senor staff, and Tom knew on the Captain particularly, though until he found that picture in Chakotay’s quarters, he would have said him; but now he had hope and it got him through. 

“Straiten that banner out, Harry,” Tom called out, as he was looking around the cargo bay, the only place big enough to hold everyone, for Voyager would be placed in orbit, and on autopilot and everyone would be here to welcome Chakotay home. 

“I don’t think the Commander is going to care if it’s off a tad,” Harry quipped.

“No, but I do, so if you please?” 

Harry groaned, but did as he was asked, for he too was thrilled to have Chakotay back. He and Tom had discussed the impact the man’s departure had caused and what they hoped his return would mean, for if anything more happened, this crew was going to smack into a wall…called mutiny. 

“That’s good, Har,” Tom shouted. “Okay, people, that’s it!” he shouted happily, “now all we can do is wait for the man of honor,” he added, with a small sigh of anticipation. 

Harry walked up to Tom seeing everyone leave, “I’m glad the Captain gave us this extra time to set this up,” he said, wiping his hands on a towel. 

“She’s just as anxious if not more for his return, Harry,” Tom replied, placing his pad down on the table, all was in readiness. “Now, I have to get to the bridge, I promised Jerry I’d give him some time off so he can get his gift wrapped, since he pulled extra duty for me.” 

“Okay, Tom, see you later,” Harry smiled warmly and watched his friend leave. He looked around the room, “Boy, Commander, you don’t know what your walking back into, for your sake as well as our, I hope you can handle it,” he prayed and then turned off the lights and exited. 

*********

“Captain, we’re receiving a distress signal,” Tuvok stated in his typical calm voice. 

“From where?” she inquired, as she looked over her shoulder. 

“Not far from us, though it does sound urgent,” he added. 

“Send Tom the coordinates and try to hail them,” she replied. “Tom how long until we reach them?” she asked, wondering what the Delta had to offer them today. 

Tom checked the new coordinates and did the calculations, “Ten minutes,” he replied easily. 

Janeway sat back in her chair, brushing the strands of graying hair that had settled in over the year, behind her ear, waiting for things to begin. “Anything?” she asked after a couple of minutes. 

“They have not answered our hail,” Tuvok replied, “I am continuing to attempt to reach them.” 

“Anything on sensors?”

“No, Captain, the area in question is near an asteroid belt and it’s playing havoc with our sensors,” Wilderman replied. 

“There it is,” Tom stated as he spotted at a distance the large ship that was drifting helplessly as they came to a stop. 

“Any life signs?” Janeway inquired with concern. 

“Again, I can’t tell,” Samantha replied, feeling frustrated that she couldn’t do her job. 

“Captain, we’re receiving a hail,” Tuvok replied. 

“Put it through,” she ordered. 

Suddenly the bridge filled with musical notes and everyone remained silent in puzzlement at the strange hail they were receiving from the ship in crisis. 

//I know that tune,// Tom thought, //sounds like…no easy way out…from one of the many Rocky films,// his pondered having enjoyed watching them with Chakotay since the big guy was into boxing, but thought it couldn’t be the case and dismissed it. 

Then the bridge lights went out and the consoles went dead. 

“What’s going on?”

Tuvok was going over the console, trying to get it to respond, “It seems that we have been overridden,” he stated, while dropping to his knees in attempt to reroute power to his station. 

Janeway was tapping her badge when she heard the hiss…gas? //Nestrazine?// “Evacuate the…” but she like everyone else fell victim to the gas that Starfleet had created to deter boarders; though it never worked on Delta aliens, it was working very well on them. 

***********

The sounds of groans and moans filled her head as she started to come around. She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her ship, but she was not on the bridge. Slowly she started to sit up and spotted a number of aliens that lined the wall of her cargo bay, armed and faced at them. She surveyed the area, and spotted her entire crew; having been brought here, and none had their com badges, and over half were in gel cuffs…they were in deep trouble. She too was in cuffs, and so she was slow moving to her feet, but none of the various aliens that stood guard made a move toward her as she did so. She was glad to see everyone from the bridge, as Tom leaned against her, both using the other to stand. 

She looked to see if she could tell who was in charge and spotted a very large humanoid lizard man standing on top of the stairs where normally someone would stand to make an announcement. “What’s the meaning of this?” she demanded. 

The large man turned toward her, his bright greens eyes amused by her tone, “Ah, you must be Captain Janeway,” he smiled, his fangs looking menacing. 

“How do you know me, and what is the meaning of this…this outrage. We responded to a distress call…” 

“Yes, I know,” he smiled. “Our Captain said you would, and like clock work, there you were and now here you are,” he chuckled, almost amazed at how easy it had been, since Chakotay had the ships override codes; the ones used incase a Captain went nuts and tried to use their ship against Starfleet or anyone else. 

“So, your not incharge, who is?” 

“Oh, all in good time, Captain,” Ekdar replied. “By the way, I like the decorations,” he gestures to the ‘welcome home Commander’ sign above his head. He then moved to check the chronometer, then turned to the men, “It’s almost time, get them up on their feet…easily,” he added. 

One by one the crew of Voyager was raised to their feet, split into two groups, some on the right, some on the left, leaving a nice path in the center, where a handful of guards stood, as dozen’s of others surrounded them along the wall. 

Just then the chronometer flipped to the latest time and the Computer voice echoed, as if it was instructed to do so. 

“Does that time mean anything to you?” Ekdar inquired, looking at Janeway. 

“Should it?” 

“Of course it should,” a familiar voice echoed from behind them all. 

Everyone turned to see Chakotay standing in the doorway, dressed in tight black leather pants, white sleeveless shirt, his com badge on a necklace, and a blaster on his hip, his hair long and looking ever the rouge Captain some remembered, and a stranger that no one knew at all. “I’m back!” he grinned wickedly. 

He then strode forward with the strength and ease many recalled Chakotay having, but his eyes looked more mischievous then warm, much like he did in the days of the Maquis. He climbed the stairs and turned toward the crowd, then he looked at the banner, then back at the people, “Ah, I’m touched,” he said, and then pulled the banner down in one tug. “But its Captain, now…not Commander.” 

“Commander…Chakotay, what is the meaning of this?” Kathryn inquired confused by the turn of events. 

Chakotay turned to face her, his eyes growing dark, “I thought it was clear,” he said as he strode down the stairs, his eyes locked on hers. He stood before her, “I’m taking over Voyager,” he said with a dark smirk. 

“You can’t do that,” Kathryn replied automatically.

“Can’t? Why…Kathryn…I just did,” he chuckled, and continued to laugh as he made his way back up the stairs, his men joining in the fun. “Now, the only thing you all have to decide is your fate. There is a nice cozy planet where I’ll be glad to drop you off, with supplies, I’m not a complete bastard,” he snickered, and some of his crew laughed. “Or you can serve me. To serve me, you will kneel before everyone and pledge your allegiance to me and only me. Being that I’m in a generous mood, I’ll give you…” he let his words hang as he thought about it, it was at that moment that his eyes fell on a striking blond haired blue eyed man…Tom! For what seemed forever but only seconds, their eyes locked, and something passed between them, but a strong hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present. “Half hour,” he said almost if he had not been distracted. “Then I’ll decide for you.” He then looked over his shoulder and saw Ekdar look at him with puzzlement and concern, and he had to turn away or his mate would see the guilt in his eyes. “I’ll be on the bridge,” he stated easily as he stepped away, going to attempt to put this moment behind him. He only got five steps down before a voice rang out of the crowd. 

“Captain Chakotay, I’ll serve you.” 

Slowly Chakotay turned to see Tom move from the crowd and as per his earlier instructions he knelt before him, “I’ll serve you,” he said, “and herby swear my allegiance to you Chakotay.” 

A murmur of shock went out among the crew, a stunned shot of electricity and desire sprang into Chakotay, as a wave of Jealousy filled Ekdar, seeing the ‘one’ the one that would be a ghost once again to his mate soon enough, one way or another. 

*****End of Part Six*****

“Tom, what are you saying?” Kathryn asked, more from reaction than thinking. 

Tom turned toward her, though he remained on his knees, “All I have done over the last year was to keep this ship in good condition for his return, I made no secret of that, and now that Chakotay is back, if he wants Voyager, and a loyal crew to follow him, I for one am going to give it to him,” he replied, his blue eyes sparking his sincerity. Then he turned to face Chakotay, “what I have said is true, if you allow me, I will serve ‘you’,” Tom stated proudly. 

Chakotay couldn’t keep the proud smile off his face, seeing Tom pledging himself to him, looking so much like an officer and a gentleman. “Stand,” he said warmly and when Tom did so, he personally removed the gel cuffs and tossed them to one of his men. Their eyes locked once more, but Chakotay could see Ekdar in the background and kept the meeting even keel, as he embraced Tom, “Welcome aboard, Mr. Paris,” he smiled. “We could use the best pilot in all the Alpha and Delta quadrant on our side.” 

“I’ll serve you too, Captain,” young Geron Tem replied, kneeling before Chakotay. “You always were ‘my’ Captain and I’d be proud to have you back as my Captain again,” he smiled. 

Before Chakotay could move toward Geron to remove his cuffs, more and more of his former Maquis knelt before him and swore their allegiance to him, quoting things similar to what Tom and Geron had said, and he was touched by the pride in their eyes as they did so, not the shame or guilt he thought he would see there. He was even more surprised when some of the Fleeters followed suit. 

He turned to see so many of them responding to him, that his heart ached at the sight. He cleared his throat, “Remove their cuffs,” he stated firmly, then turned to Tom, “I’ll place you incharge of them, until things settle, for it’ll be like merging two crews again,” he stated firmly. Then he looked at the large handful that moved to stand with Kathryn and he found he was proud of them too, even if they chose her over himself…they chose and were ready to stand their ground. The only one among the handful that surprised him was Ken Dalby, //I wonder what that is all about,// he wondered to himself, but he took no personal offense to it. 

He moved up to her, “it seems the crew of Voyager wants a new Captain...Kathryn. Take them to the brig and secure them,” he said to some of his men from the Freedom, for though he would give trust to most of Voyager’s crew, he was no fool. 

“Why are you doing this?” she asked as a large cat-like alien grabbed her. 

“I think you know why…” Chakotay replied, as their eyes met, his looking dark and angry, “Its part of the punishment…your punishment,” he said, then nodded for her and the others to be taken away. 

He then turned to face the others and then moved up the stairs, and over saw his motley crew, and for a long moment wondered what he was going to do with them all…he needed time to think. “First I want to thank you for the welcome,” he smiled, “and I hope you understand, it’ll take me a little bit to get things sorted out and everyone settled, so in the mean time, I ask that you all go back to your perspective quarters and wait to you hear form me. I assure you, there will be no harassment of you or anyone on this ship; I didn’t tolerate it in the Maquis or before, and I won’t tolerate it now. We are going through a change, nothing more.”

“What about the celebration to welcome you home, Captain,” Geron and B’Elanna asked as one. 

Chakotay smiled, “I look forward to it, but in a few days…I promise. Now, if you please,” he gestured and watched them slowly file out. He turned to Tesh, “monitor them,” he stated, and saw his man nod. 

He saw most of the crew, Voyagers and his current were gone, all except Ekdar and Tom, both had remained behind. //Shit!// his mind whirled. He squared his shoulders and turned to Ekdar, “Could you give us a moment, please?” 

Ekdar wasn’t too keen on the idea, but was going to appear rational if nothing else. “Very well,” he stated and then moved off; though he had no intentions of leaving them unmonitored. 

Chakotay moved down the steps and met up with Tom, their eyes locked and he smiled, //Damn how I missed that face,// he thought warmly. He wanted to reach out and touch him…kiss him…he sighed. “It’s good to see you again, Tom,” he said softly. 

“It’s great seeing you again,” Tom smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. Chakotay looked good, real good, and he wanted nothing more to reach out and kiss him, touch him…but there was something…something holding him back. 

“Tom, I…” he didn’t know how to say this, but he had too. 

Tom could see it, something wasn’t right, “Just tell me, Tay,” he said softly, using the nickname he chose for him over a game of pool and a few drinks. 

The nickname brought back found memories, but that was the past. “Tom, in the past I cared deeply for two people, Kathryn being one of them…but things have changed…somewhat,” he stated, trying to ease himself into this admission. 

“I know,” Tom replied equally soft, trying to help Chakotay say whatever needed to be said. 

“Um…well, you were…are…the other one,” he stuttered, then he took a deep breath, //Best be direct here.// he thought and then looked up at Tom, “I’m bonded,” he stated. 

Though Tom was a bit surprised, he found he wasn’t all that surprised, not after seeing the dirty looks he was getting from the huge guy that just left her moments ago. “To the one that just left?” he inquired. 

Chakotay was glad that Tom was taking this better than he thought, “Yes, his name is Ekdar, and we’ve been together along time now,” he said, not wanting to admit he and Ekdar had been together almost from the very beginning. “Tom…I…I didn’t plan it…and I…” he felt lost for words. 

“Do you love him?” Tom asked, his voice a caress though he never moved an inch. 

“I care for him very much, Tom and I won’t betray him…”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do that, for then you wouldn’t be the man I love; what I asked was, do…you…love…him?” 

Chakotay looked up into bright blue eyes he had dreamed of and fallen into many a nights in his thoughts. “No. I care about him deeply and as I said, I won’t betray him, he is my mate now, and I will honor him as my husband as such. But no, Tom, I don’t love him…I love you,” he said, hoping he didn’t hurt Tom by admitting this to him. 

Tom’s eyes were soft and moist, “Thank you for telling me, Tay,” he said, his hand moving to caress the soft skin of Chakotay’s face. Then his hand moved and took Chakotay’s in his, “You have my word, I won’t do anything to come between you two, and that you can trust me, Tay. I’ll stand by you until the end of my days,” Tom vowed. 

Chakotay felt the pull, but understood that Tom meant it, and that their love would have to take a different form from this moment on. “I know you will, and I trust no one better to get my back,” he smiled. 

The two men stood in silences, their hands joined and their vow etched in their hearts as well as in their souls. Then Chakotay stepped back. “Very well, ‘Commander’ Paris,” he smiled, “Go over see the others, and give me time to sort through things.” 

Tom smiled, “Aye, aye, ‘Captain,’” he replied and then left with a bounce in his step. 

Chakotay watched him leave and then closed his eyes and was quiet a moment, “I mean what I said, Dar, I won’t betray you,” he said, as if knowing the other man was near by, then turned to where he spotted his mate was hiding, watching them. He knew he should feel angry at being spied on, but after all they had gone through, trust, even between each other was thin at best; it wasn’t Ekdar’s fault that he had to learn that Chakotay was a man of his word. He also felt for his mate for he had over heard him telling Tom that he did not love him. “I am sorry if anything I said hurt you,” he stated, as he walked gently to stand before Ekdar. “I won’t lie, to you or Tom or to anyone I care for. I do care deeply for you and you know you stir my passions…”

“But your heart belongs to him,” Ekdar replied, any of the anger gone, only a touch of emptiness in his voice. 

“Please, Dar, this isn’t fair to you or me. I was in love with Tom long before I met you,” Chakotay pleaded, seeing the hurt in his mate’s eyes. “But that doesn’t matter, ‘we’ are now bonded, and I take that very seriously. You need to trust me, if not Tom, that nothing and I mean nothing will happen; for that is not who I am. As for Tom, he isn’t like that either, his word is as good as mine…please, Dar,” he said softly, reaching out and caressing his mate’s face, “Trust me.” 

Ekdar wanted to, but it would be difficult, but seeing the sincerity in his love’s eyes and hearing his words to the blond, he had no choice, he either trusted Chakotay or give him up, for he knew that without trust, nothing would survive between them…that was Chakotay too. “I will trust you,” he replied and hugged Chakotay to him tightly. Then he let him go, “I believe you have your hands full,” he stated warmly. “I’m going to see what this ship has to offer,” he stated, and then watched Chakotay glow at his words and then leave. //I will trust you, my Pretty One,// he thought, and pushed all his negative emotions toward the one called Tom aside, for no matter what…he had Chakotay, in his arms, in his bed, and in his life. Though if this Tom did prove to be other than what Chakotay said…trust worthy and made a move on his mate, this Tom would meet up with a very nasty accident. With his thoughts clear, he moved out of the cargo bay to see what Voyager had to offer, and wonder what his Chosen would chose to do next now their bounty of Voyager has been claimed. 

**********

Chakotay was a bit annoyed at finding all the locks on his door, but after a moment he was able to enter is old quarters and stood within them looking around, taking in how familiar and yet how strange they seemed and felt. It was hard to believe that a year had gone by, it didn’t feel that way, probably for he didn’t recall all that occurred to him in the year that just passed, but it still didn’t feel that way. 

He walked around his cabin, taking in his medicine bundle, and he longed to take it, meditate, but he would have to cleanse himself, for his spirit was anything but settled or clean, having abandoned many of his principals, even if he was ‘mad’ he still had to prepare himself long before he could take solace in that journey. He took the shawl that he replicated for it looked like the one his mother had gave him before leaving on the Crazy Horse on their last mission so many years ago, and wrapped it around his shoulders and sat on the sofa, looking out to the stars. “Now what?” he asked, as if he expected an answer. “I played your role, Voyager is mine, she’s in the brig, the crew has chosen me over her…now what?” he asked again, his eyes and soul feeling very tired. He leaned his head on the sofa, his mind whirling with random thoughts, for he didn’t want to drop Kathryn or anyone off on some stupid planet, nor did he want to keep pirating, but how could he simply hand over the Freedom to the others…and consciously let them continue…they wouldn’t maintain his code if he was not among them. 

//When did you start taking responsibility for them?// his mind asked. 

//The moment they swore their allegiance to me, I became responsible for them, and all they have done, and will do,// he replied. //Just as I am responsible for the crew of this ship, those in their quarters and in the brig,// he sighed. 

//She’s being punished…let her and those who chose be punished with her,// his mind whirled back. 

//No…she’s suffered enough, even I can see that, as have the others…and for what? We trespassed, it’s not like we really harmed anyone…but in the name of ‘justice’ people have died, people have been harmed. No, enough is enough; it is time to heal the wounds and make right the wrongs and hopefully move on,// he replied, firmly, though his body was exhausted. 

“You are quite an unusual man,” a voice stated from near by. 

Chakotay sat up and saw one of the Treliborne standing near him, looking very much as he last saw them, tall, pale, gold toga, huge black eyes, and thin. He slowly stood up and looked this one in the face, “why?” was all he asked. “Explain to me what harm we really did to deserve the pain you have caused us…I…really need to understand,” he said, though angry, he kept it check, for he wanted to know what justified in these alien’s mind what they had done. 

“There were many crimes committed among the crew, trespassing was simply one of them; for you see, when strangers come into our territory, they bring all their actions with them and it touches our young, thus if one had killed in their past, our young experience it, so perhaps you see, it was more than a simple act of crossing boundaries,” the Treliborne replied. “In other words, you became subject to our whim as our young had been subject to yours, even if you didn’t know it…we did, thus the punishment.” 

Chakotay sat down, even if he didn’t like what he heard it made sense, and he knew there had to be more and there was…they did do harm, they just didn’t know it. //For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction,// his mind recalled thinking that the old theory applied even today. Then he looked up, his tired soul showing in his eyes, “Now what?” 

“By midnight ‘your’ punishment will be over,” the Treliborne stated. 

“What do you mean mine? What about the others?” 

“Those that still have to serve their time will be taken back to the planet…”

“You can’t do that,” Chakotay stated as he stood up, in defense of his crew…all of them. “They suffered, as much as me, if not more than me, how can you give them a taste of freedom and then rip it from them? That’s beyond cruel! Granted harm was done, but it was unintentional, what you are doing is very intentional and damn well wrong!” he growled. 

“What we do with our prisoners…” 

“Oh please,” Chakotay snarled, “Your prisoners…your toys!” he snapped. “You’ve placed yourself in the position of God, the supreme being, that’s what you have done. You told me what we did caused harm, what about the harm you are doing…who is going to be punished for the crimes you have committed against us? Or are you immune to the laws you set against us to entrap us,” he fired back. 

“How dare you!”

“I dare…I very much dare. In fact, I dare you to measure yourselves against the very laws you accused, tried and convicted us with,” Chakotay replied, his soul on fire, knowing he was on the right path. “Did you know or care that until ‘you’ sent me to that forsaken planet, I had never…and I mean never killed in cold blood or taken an innocent life? But now my soul is forever scarred…and by ‘your’ doing. What responsibility will ‘you’ take for that?”

“What will you?” the Treliborne snapped back. 

“I take responsibility, for I won’t even accept being insane an excuse, and will have to live with it until my dying day…will you?” Chakotay countered. “How about the innocent people ‘we’ robbed so we would be here to play out your little play for Kathryn? Or the people left behind or what the others may or may not have done…? What about the nightmare you dumped us all in? What responsibility will ‘you’ take?” he stated, his eyes burning into the Treliborne’s face. “The only thing ‘you’ accomplished was to make me a better criminal…does that make you proud?” 

“A punishment is meant to be just that…punishment, to cause one to regret one’s actions,” the Treliborne stated. 

“Oh, I regret many things, especially the actions I had to take to survive the so called punishment. Which reminds me…why me? Why did you send me to that hell?” 

“Instead of your Captain who was guilty of the crime?” the Treliborne asked, seeing what he believed he understood. 

“Oh, I admit I thought that way, but that is not here nor there, why me? Why all this?” 

“Simple, the crew would not be as punished had it been Janeway,” he stated easily. 

“Oh, you’re all heart,” he snapped. “Face it, you don’t know what you are doing anymore than anyone else, and what you have been doing is nothing short of horrific. Everyone on that planet has suffered more than enough; do yourselves and them a favor and send them all home,” he growled. 

“We can not send them…all…home,” the Treliborne male stated, though there was a hitch in his voice. 

Chakotay’s eyes narrowed, “Why not?” 

“Some of them…some of them have become infected with a virus…no it is not harmful to you or your crew, but if they are away from the planet too long…they will die.” 

Chakotay stared at this alien in shock, “so what you are saying is that instead of a simple sentence they’ve received life in that hell hole?” 

The Treliborne actually stood there and fidgeted with his fingers, not quite meeting Chakotay’s eyes. “That would seem to be the case for some.” 

“Oh, you guys are a hoot,” he quipped, “and you think this is…acceptable, to let them live the rest of their lives in that…nightmare? What kind of justice is that? I’ll tell you what kind…it’s not!” 

“Look, Commander…”

“Ah, Captain, thanks to you, it’s now Captain,” he corrected, his eyes sparking with anger. “And don’t Captain me…you owe them… Sure, they did wrong, but what’s your excuse for stealing their lives…stealing mine, all of ours? Again, I challenge you, measure yourselves and your actions against the same laws you have condemned us too, and see if you honesty are as squeaky clean as you would like to believe you are, are you afraid to admit, your hands are as bloody as mine?” 

Just then another Treliborne appeared and a third and a forth, until there were a total of eleven aliens in his room, and all stood silent looking at each other, but Chakotay knew they were discussing things, for he could sense it and saw the slight movements of the head and or the eyes. 

Then one from the back stepped forward, only looking a tad older than the others, for otherwise he looked like the others, “We have accepted your challenge, Commander Chakotay, and yes, I said Commander,” he stated firmly. 

Chakotay blinked, taken back by the firm but fair tone, “Very well?” 

“It seems that with your added perspective to things and what we have observed in your actions we have reevaluated our own actions and we have found ourselves…guilty. Since by our laws we can not pass sentence on ourselves, we leave it in your hands to do so. Anything and I mean anything you say will be carried out as our punishment, it is the law.” 

Chakotay sat down on his sofa, “I…I am in no position to pass judgment on your people, I merely wanted you to see the wrong you were doing,” he stated, “So, unless you can undo the wrong…?”

“Is that what you want?” another asked. 

Chakotay looked at the other Treliborne, his eyes narrowed, “Can you? Can you undo the wrong that you have caused?” 

“Only some,” another replies. 

Chakotay sat silently, thinking, and then he looked up, “Can you send everyone home?”

“Only those in our quadrant, your people are too far even for our gifts,” the older one stated. “But we can send many home, and see that their time here compensated for, if that would be sufficient?” 

“What about the ones that has to…stay on the planet? They don’t deserve to live like animals, they too deserve descent lives, can you compensate them, help them to be happy?” he asked, having to know for sure, for everyone counted. 

Treliborne’s look at each other then the older one nods, “It can be done,” he stated. “And what of yourself?” 

“I don’t need any compensation,” Chakotay replied, for he felt he deserved a good deal of what happened, on one level or another, even if his actions came after the fact of being sent to the planet. “I only care what happens to my crew…all of them, Voyager and the ones from the planet.” 

The Treliborne look to each other once more, and nod in agreement, and then the older one turns to Chakotay, “Very well, it shall be done,” he stated and nodded, and in a flash all were gone and he was alone in his quarters. 

Chakotay sat down and sighed, wondering when things would change as his door chimed, “Enter.” 

Tom walked in, “Ah…Tay…er…Captain…” he said, looking a bit confused. 

Chakotay stood up seeing Tom was bothered, “What is it, Tom?” 

“Um...their gone,” he stated in surprise. 

“Who’s gone?”

“Everyone that came with you, as well as the Freedom, they’re all gone, just like that,” Tom snapped his fingers. “I was on the bridge, trying to make sure we didn’t crash into anything, for your pilot, needed a lot of help, and then poof…they were all gone, and I was alone. The next thing I knew I turned to see the regular crew coming in, looking puzzled, but yet they took their stations without question and I found myself coming here.” 

“All of them?” 

“I did a scan…all of them…I’m sorry,” Tom replied, knowing that it meant that Ekdar was gone too. 

Chakotay closed his eyes and rubbed his face, “Okay, one thing at a time. First, see to it the crew is all right, then…set a course for home.” 

“Okay, what about…the ones in the brig?” 

Chakotay sighed, “I’ll fix it, Tom, don’t worry,” he stated as he got up, then looked at the blond before him. “I know I can count on you to keep things in order,” he said, his eyes conveying that trust. 

“Yes, sir,” Tom smiled, his eyes beaming with hope and joy and pride. 

“You have the bridge until further notice, Mr. Paris,” he stated, then watched Tom smile, nod and exit his cabin. //Well, that was fast,// he thought as he wondered over to get a drink of water and caught his reflections, and stared at it, he hadn’t noticed it, but he looked five years younger with his hair long, and not a sign of gray. Then he shifted the shirt on his shoulder…the mark…the mark was gone. //Ekdar?// his mind questioned, wondering what happened to him and what this meant between them. Suddenly the mirror before him altered and he was looking down into the same jungle that he had left months ago, but this time it didn’t look so deadly or dangerous, as the sounds of laughter and children’s voices rang out. 

He spotted many he knew from his ship moving about, but instead of looking like wild animals, they appeared happy, content, and more like a vast community instead of a prison population. Then he spotted Ekdar, he was still leader and looked good, his eyes shined bright as a young boy, that looked like his race ran up to him and hugged him. 

Chakotay smiled, the Treliborne had given them all families and a home in exchange for the ones they had taken away. He saw the female of Ekdar’s race stand next to him, and could see that she felt for him what he did for her, their love was matched only in the eyes of their chosen. “Thank you,” Chakotay said, for not only being allowed to see Ekdar happy, but for knowing those he left behind would be taken care of, then the mirror went back to normal. 

//Time to face the rest of reality,// Chakotay thought as he entered in his bed room. 

***********

Kathryn Janeway sat quietly in the brig, her hands free of the gel cuffs and found she could not be as angry as she thought she should be; in fact, she found herself relieved, for things were spiraling around her anyway, and if they were going to crash, better for them to crash in Chakotay’s lap then another’s. 

“Are you hungry, Captain?”

Janeway startled, she forgot that she was not alone in the cell, and looked up to see Ken Dalby looking at her with concern, “Ah, no thank you, Ken,” she replied softly. She watched the man walk over to the replicator and get himself a cup of coffee…no, he was bringing the coffee to her? 

“Perhaps this will help you feel better,” he stated easily. 

She looked up in surprise, and gave a small smile, “Thank you, Ken,” she replied and then reached out and took the cup, but not before her fingers brushed against his, and she felt a spark…one long over due in her life. She took the cup and sipped it, it was just right, as the man who offered it to her moved away, finding something else to occupy his time. She found herself tilting her head ever so slightly, //Kathryn, are you actually sitting here in the brig of your own ship, checking our a crewman?// she asked herself, and with a suppressed giggle, //Yep,//she replied. 

The sound of outer doors opening snapped her out of her thoughts and she stood up and moved to the force field and her eyes grew wide. Moving to stand before her was Chakotay, still looking sharp, but his hair had been cut, though he still looked younger than she did, and wearing his ‘Commander’s’ uniform. There was no one else with him. 

“Before I release you, Kathryn, I was hoping that we could discuss a tiny detail,” he stated, his hands behind his back, his posture that of an officer. 

“What tiny detail?” 

“That you won’t hold anything that has happened here today against the rest of the crew; I’ll take full responsibility and will abide by your judgment on the matter,” Chakotay stated professionally. 

Kathryn blinked in surprise, “Are you…?” 

“Returning your ship, Captain; it’s over,” he stated as he dropped the force field around all the cells. “They are all gone, it’s over.” 

Kathryn slowly walked forward, seeing others follow suit, and she walked up to Chakotay, handing her coffee to Ken who was standing near her, as her eyes locked with Chakotay’s. “Are you sure?” 

“As sure as I can be,” he replied softly, guilt filling his eyes. “They wanted me to take the ship from you Kathryn, I did. It’s over, and now I return what I should not have taken in the first place.” 

She looked at the man before her, tilted her head in thought, “yes, it is over,” she said softly, and then to the surprise of everyone she hugged the stuffing out of Chakotay. Then she leaned back and grinned, “Welcome back…Captain.” 

“Ah…?” Chakotay was puzzled as were others that stood around them. 

“You heard me, mister, but don’t get to comfy with that title, it’s only acting Captain, while I’m on hiatuses, something I think would be best for us all. The crew needs you on the bridge and I need a vacation to sort something’s out…unless your have other ideas?” 

“Captain?” Tuvok inquired. 

Both Chakotay and Janeway turned, “yes?” then laughed. 

“Seems you’re already comfortable with the idea,” she teased, then she looked serious, “Look, I don’t know what you went through, only what these people suffered and I think for a little while, that this would be best,” she added, looking at Tuvok and the others, and was glad to see they would accept her decision in this matter. 

“If that is what you want, Kathryn,” Chakotay replied softly, his eyes warming to the woman before him. He knew it would take some time to heal old wounds and wounds not yet discovered between them, but this was a beginning. “Very well, as of this moment, you are on vacation, Kathryn Janeway and herby demoted to the rank of civilian for…?” he looked at her to see how long she wanted off. 

“How about a month?” 

Chakotay grinned, “to the rank of civilian for one month…starting…tomorrow,” he chuckled. “Hey, I just got back,” he grinned. 

“And I do believe there is a reception for you in the cargo bay,” she smiled. 

“Ah…Kathryn…?” 

Everyone laughed, for they knew Chakotay hated to be the focus of attention at parties. “Sorry, Commander, but that’s your punishment for tossing us in the brig,” she teased and took him by the arm and led him to the Cargo bay, where she made a ship wide announcement of their current situation, and that all was well…and let the welcome home celebration begin!. 

**********

Things were winding down; most of the crew had either gone back to their stations or to their quarters, having spent some time with their First Officer and acting Captain. Only a small handful of people remained in the cargo bay as the music played on and the food was little to none, as Neelix shuffled around cleaning up with the assistance of a few others. 

Chakotay had all the stuff beamed to his quarters and was sitting at a table, having had an earful of what had been going on during his absence, and looked up to see Kathryn had finally crossed the line, and was dancing rather close with Ken Dalby, //So…that was what that was all about,// he smiled, glad that the two of them were going to make a play for each other. Silently he prayed it would work out, for he wanted them to be happy. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

He looked up to see Tom standing beside him, and smiled, “It is now,” he grinned, for he hadn’t seen the young man at all, “Were have you been?” 

“Someone had to make sure Voyager didn’t crash into a black hole or something,” he teased as he took a seat. “Did you have a good time?”

“It was okay…now, I’m having a good time,” Chakotay smiled as he gently reached out and placed his hand on top of Tom’s. Their eyes locked once more and the mutual desire surged between them. 

Tom couldn’t help but caress Chakotay’s fingers, but his eyes shifted away, “What about…?” 

“Gone, Ekdar is gone as is our bond. Quickest divorce in history if you ask me,” he teased, his hand gently squeezing Tom’s. “I missed you, Tommy,” he said as he moved closer to the blond that stirred not only his loins but his heart and soul. “I missed you very, very much,” he added as he reached up and caressed Tom’s face. 

“And I missed you, Tay, very, very much,” he replied leaning forward, their lips about to touch, but then he pulled back. “Not here,” he stated. 

Chakotay swallowed hard, “Why not?”

“For if I kiss you, I’ll never stop, and I don’t want to make love to you here in the cargo bay…well, with an audience anyway,” he leered. 

Chakotay laughed, and then stood up offering his hand, “Then come home with me.” 

Tom took his hand, “Home?” 

Chakotay moved in and wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist, “I have no intentions of ‘ever’ letting you go, Tom Paris, for you are ‘my’ Chosen one,” he smiled, his eyes expressing all the love he felt in his soul. 

Tom’s eyes locked with Chakotay’s once more, “And your are ‘mine’” he whispered back, then leaned in, no longer able to hold back, their lips met and the kiss sizzled as it sealed the promise of their souls. They were so caught up in the passionate kiss they forgot all about where they were; thankfully someone didn’t and had them beamed to Chakotay’s quarters. 

Kathryn was grinning from ear to ear, as she turned to Ken, “Tell me, Ken, do you fancy a walk on the beach?” she asked, looking at man next to her, who was sharing her grin at seeing the Commander and the Lieutenant happy. 

“I would like that, Captain,” he smiled warmly. 

“Ah, if you’re Ken, I’m…?” she waited for a response. 

“Kathryn,” he laughed.

“Ah, he can be taught,” she teased as she took his hand and they headed out. “Yes, a nice long walk on the beach and we can talk,” she smiled. 

“About what?” he inquired softly. 

“Oh, perhaps how a dashing crewman can keep a former Captain busy over the next month of her vacation,” she leered as the doors closed behind her; unaware of the eyes upon her and the others. 

//Will this make up for what we did?// 

//No, but it is a beginning,// another voice replied, //a good beginning at that.// 

THE END


End file.
